


WASTE IT ON ME

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: WASTE IT ON ME [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 39,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: You say love is messed up. You say that it don't work. You don't wanna try, no, no. (You don't wanna try, no, no). And baby, I'm no stranger, to heartbreak and the pain of, always being let go. (Always being let go)""And I know there's no making this right, this right. (This right) And I know there's no changing your mind, your mind. (Your mind) But we both found each other tonight, tonight. (Oh yeah) So if love is nothing more than just a waste of your time.""Waste it on me, waste it on me. (Waste it on me) Tell me, why not waste it on me? Waste it on me. (Waste it on me) Baby, why not waste it on me? Waste it on me."When Wendy Alecs found out that she has to live with her stepbrother who is the hottest guy in the school, Jae Park, for the summer, it has it's ups and downs. Like, him making fun of her, a lot of arguments, him locking her in the basement for the night. But when one party turns into a catastrophe, Jae feels like he needs to protect his baby stepsister, but protecting her turns into loving her."I can't love you, and to be honest loving you is just a waste of my time." Jae Park"If my love is just a waste of your damn time, then goddammit waste it on me." Wendy Alecs





	1. 1: You say love is messed up. You say that it don't work

* * *

 

 

 

 

****

**Wendy's Tattoo**

 

**BEFORE WE START: HERE IS A LITTLE WARNING!!**

**1: This story does indeed have self harm, but I'll put a trigger warning if there is**

**2: This story involves the use of drugs an alcohol**

**3: This story shares a romantic relationship with two step siblings, so don't come bitching to me if you think it's incest (CUZ IT'S NOT)**

**4: This story mentions suicide, but I'll put a trigger warning!**

**5: PLEASE DON'T COPY MY IDEAS!!**

* * *

 

**Wendy's P.O.V**

**"But, mom do I have to go?" I ask my mom, as she was making dinner. I really don't want to go and visit my father and his brand new family, in Los Angeles, California, for the summer, while I have a perfectly good function family right here in the heart of San Francisco, California. I mean, it's just stupid. He left us. I don't want anything to do with him anymore.**

**"Yes you have to go. I don't like it either, but your dad has been wanting you to visit him." She told me and I groaned**

**"But, I want to spend the summer with you." I say to her and she laughs and she stopped cooking, and turned to me**

**"I know you do, but you haven't seen your dad since you were like 5." She says and I sigh**

**"Because, he left us mom." I say and she sighed softly**

**"Just go spend some time there, who knows you might even like it there. It'll be hot there, and you're always complaining how cold it is here." She says and I sigh and nod "Kay, now go pack, because you're leaving tomorrow." She says and I widened my eyes, my first day of summer and I'm gonna have to leave. Great! I walk away from her, and I walked upstairs up to my bedroom, and I grab a suitcase, and I sigh 'This is gonna be the worse summer of my life.' I thought. I don't want to go see how happy my dad is, with his new family, then he was with me and my mom. I walk over to my dresser, and I see a picture of me and my mom, and I smile and I pick up the picture frame, and I walk over to the suitcase and I place the picture frame in, and I walked back over to my dresser, and I started to pull out my clothes, and I saw that I had a lot of summer clothes, but what I'm wearing is actually supposed to be for fall, cause it's like 58° outside at this moment, and ugh I hate it! I put my clothes into my suitcase, making sure, I have an outfit to wear tomorrow, and I close my dresser drawers, and I went over to my bathroom, and I started to get my shampoo, body wash, tooth brush, toothpaste, my brush, and my hair sprays, and I put them into my suitcase, and I close it up, and I'm surprised I got it closed, because when me and mom go on trips, I could never get my suitcase closed, and it irritates the hell out of me. I grab my phone from my bedside table, and I saw the time and it said '7:00 P.M.', and I sigh and groan, 'It's gonna be a long night.' I thought, and I grabbed my earbuds, and I stuck them in my ears, and I went to random playlist on my Spotify, and I shuffle played the playlist, and I then walked downstairs, to see if dinner is ready yet, and turns out it is ready, and that makes me happy, because I haven't ate anything since breakfast, and I'm starving.**

**\----------------------**

**NEXT DAY:**

**I woke up to my 5:00 A.M. alarm, that I forgot to turn off, and I groaned wanting to go back to sleep, but then I remember I need to get my daily run in, but I'm not gonna do that today, but I also I remembered that I need to get up and leave to Los Angeles, even though it's only a 5 hours away... by car, but dad decided I was gonna be taking a plane, and he knows that I hate flying. Mom thought it was a good idea, since it's only a hour flight, and besides she doesn't want to see dad. I get out of my bed, and I went to take a quick 30 minute shower, and I get into my outfit for the day, which was my running outfit, which also took me about an extra 15-20 minutes because I had to blowdry my hair, and I put my hair in a ponytail, and I grabbed my hat from the rack, and I went over to the side of my bed, and I grab my suitcase, which was kinda heavy, but it's not really bothering me, and I walk downstairs to see my mom just standing there waiting for me**

**"Come on, hurry up, let's go." She told me and I groaned**

**"Why can't you just drive me there, I hate flying." I ask her and she sighed**

**"I don't want to see your dad, and besides it's an hour flight." She told me and I sigh and nodded, and we walked outside to her car, and I put my suitcase in the backseat, and I got into the passenger side of the car, and I put on a random playlist on my Spotify, and I just drown out the sound of my mom talking.**

**\---------------------**

**1 HOUR LATER:**

**I'm finally in Los Angeles, and oh my god, mom was right, it's pretty freaking hot here! It says it's only like 75, but the freaking humidity is making it really freaking hot! I use the handle on my rolling suitcase, to look for my dad, and I was lucky to find him quick, and I saw how wide he was smiling, and that made me feel sick to my stomach... I mean it's not like I hate my dad, fully, it's just he left me and my mom, when she need him the most, and I just hate him for that. To me, love is messed up, and that it doesn't work, because once you get attached to someone they leave you... that's why I stopped dating people, or trying to get close to people.**

**"So how was the flight?" He asked me and I sigh**

**"It was uh it was good." I say to him, and I can feel the awkward tension in the air, and I hate every bit of it. "So, how's your life been dad?" I ask**

**"Good. Jae, is kinda a handful and his mom knows it." He told me, Jae? Who's Jae? Probably, my stepbrother.**

**"So, it's just you, Adriana, and Jae?" I ask him and he nods**

**"Yep." He says, and then he drove the rest the way in silence, which I kinda hated, but it's okay since I have my phone, and music playing.**

**\-------------------**

**We finally made it to the house, and oh my god, it's freaking huge! Not bigger than my house actually, but it's so spacious, since San Francisco houses are so close together.**

**"Whoa." I mutter to myself, but loud enough for dad to hear**

**"What, you never seen houses like this, before?" He asked and I looked over at me and I shook my head**

**"No not really." I say to him, and he sighs**

**"That's right, your mom hasn't taken you anywhere." He says and I nod and I grab my suitcase, and I follow up to the house, and up the steps, and we were greeted by Adriana, I only know of Adriana because of pictures and videos dad has sent me, and I actually don't know how he got my number, probably mom gave it to him.**

**"Hey, Wendy." She says and I smile and wave, not really wanting to talk, right now, because all I want to do is sleep. It's like 1:00 P.M. I was supposed to be here by like 9:00 or 10:00, but my flight got delayed at least 2-3 hours, and it was just awful. "Now, I know you're very tired, probably, so you can just go upstairs, and unpack, and relax." She says like she read my mind and I nod and I went to walk upstairs but I heard her voice again "It's the door with the art on it. And watch out for Jae." She says and I gave her a thumbs up, and I walked down the long hallway, until I found the door with the pretty art on it 'This has to be the room.' I thought, and I open the door, and I saw a bunch of art on the walls, and it all looked so pretty 'I wonder whose room this was.' I thought, and I look over to see that the bed was made for me, and I smile, and I then got my suitcase open, and I went over to the drawers and I start to unpack and put the clothes away, until I heard this voice, that didn't belong to dad or Adriana**

**"Who the hell are you, and what the hell are you doing?" I hear the boy ask me, and I turn to look at him, he had blonde hair, with these round circular glasses, and he kinda looks like chicken little, but he was kinda cute though**

**"Umm I'm Wendy Alecs, and I'm unpacking. Who are you?" I told him and he sighed annoyed, not really wanting to talk, but since he asked the question first, and now he knows my name, I have to know his name now.**

**"Jae." He simply said, wait this is Jae?!**

**"So, you're my step brother?" I ask and he looked confused**

**"Step brother? Wait, you're my step sister? You're Austin's daughter?" He asked and I nodded "Why out of all the rooms, in this house, why did it have to be this one?" He said to himself, quietly, but still loud enough for me to hear**

**"What the hell is wrong with me, living in this room? Huh?" I ask him, and he looked down at the ground**

**"Nothing." He says, and walked away from the door, and I scoff 'What an asshole.' I thought, so that's what Adriana mean by "watch out for Jae", because he is kinda an asshole.**

**\-----------------**

**1 ½ HOURS LATER:**

**I finally finished unpacking everything, which took forever, but I really didn't mind it. I decided it was time for me to go on my run, that I really didn't want to do at this moment, but I have to, if I wanted to get to this certain weight. I walk downstairs, and I see Adrian and dad talking with each other, and they look over at me**

**"Okay, uh, I'm gonna go out for a run, I'll be back in a hour." I say and Adriana looked very worried**

**"Do, you think that you'll be able to remember the address?" She asked and I nodded**

**"I've already got it memorized." I say and she nods, and I then walked away from them, and I walk over to the front door, and I open it, and I walk out, and I started my run, after I put a random song on.**

**\-------------------**

**2 HOURS LATER:**

**It was about dinner time, and I look down from the top of the stairs to the kitchen, and I see Jae and Adriana arguing 'Wonder what they are arguing about.' I thought**

**"Why the hell does she have to live in that room?!" He yelled**

**"Because, she has no where else to sleep, Jae!" Adriana yelled right back, and I sigh 'Why does everybody have to hate me?' I thought**

**"Yeah, but you know I don't like anyone living in that room." He told her**

**"Oh my god, Jae! I know you're still upset about Jaeyoon, I am too, but you're gonna have to get over it! It's been three years! Wendy, is gonna be living in that room whether you like it or not!" She yelled, and then he groaned, and he looked up about to see me, but I moved out of the way before he saw me, but luck didn't go well for me**

**"Wendy?" Adriana called and I sighed and I walked downstairs, to see a pissed off looking Jae, "I'm sorry, for that yelling, I know your day is probably going bad, but I promise that I'll make your stay, this summer memorable." She told me**

**"Wait, she's staying here the whole summer?!" Jae exclaimed and Adriana rolled her eyes, and nodded**

**"Yes, Jae." She told him "Now, dinner is almost ready, would you want to help me set the table with Jae, while I go get your dad?" She asked and I look over at Jae and he just glared at me and I sigh and look down at my feet, and my eyes stopped at my tree tattoo, on my right leg, which went all the way down to my foot**

**"I'll do it myself, if Jae doesn't want to." I say but Adriana looked unconvinced**

**"No, you're our guest, you shouldn't have to do it by yourself." She says to me and she turned over to Jae, "Jae, help her." She told him and he groaned and he nodded**

**"Follow me." He says and I nod, and I follow him, and he grabs a bunch of plates and he sets them down**

**"Who's Jaeyoon?" I ask, like the idiot, I am, and he looked over at me, with this glare... that I can't describe**

**"Don't you ever speak of her." He told me and I nod slightly, being kinda terrified that he was gonna kill me any second.**

**\----------------**

**1 HOUR LATER:**

**After that awkward dinner was over, which was basically just Jae and Dad arguing, with each other. I decided that I was gonna go to bed, in these clothes, I don't really care at this moment. As I was walking to my room, I heard strumming of a guitar, and I turn my head to see Jae playing an acoustic guitar, and he looked over at me and stopped 'Oh boy.' I thought, and he put the guitar next to him, and he got up, and shut the door, so I couldn't see anything else 'What a dick.' I thought and I went to my room, and I went over to the bed, and I sat down on it, and I fell right asleep, without even getting under the covers, or charging my phone, which I'm probably gonna regret tomorrow.**

**A/N**

**Here's Waste It On Me, which I'm very excited for!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS**

**{RAELEE}**

 


	2. 2: You don't wanna try, no, no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the next day goes by, for Wendy, her and Jae are still on the wrong terms, but she puts that all behind her, when she meets Jae's friends.

 

****

**Wendy's P.O.V**

**NEXT DAY:**

**I wake up, cold as hell, and I then realized that I didn't I have a blanket on me, and I sigh, and I look at the clock right next to me, and it said 4:30 A.M. and I sigh 'Might as well get up and run.' I thought, and I get up from my bed, and I get into my running outfit, and I put my hair into a ponytail, with a hat on, and I went downstairs, and I grabbed a granola bar, and I ate it quickly and I walked out of the house, and I started my run... yeah I know this is not very safe, but I've been doing this since I was like 14, and I've been fine.**

**\-------------------------**

**2 HOURS LATER:**

**I walk back in the house, drenched in sweat, to see Jae eating his breakfast, and Adriana or Dad not even home. 'Oh great, they must be at work.' I thought, why do I have to be stuck with this asshole**

**"Where were you?" He asked me with his mouthful of cereal, and I grimace of how disgusting it was, besides why does he care, where I was anyway? He's my step brother, and he hates me, he's not supposed to care.**

**"I was out on a run." I say and he took another bite of his cereal**

**"At 4:30 in the morning?" He asked and I nodded**

**"Yeah." I say**

**"Well, are you gonna eat breakfast now?" He asked me and I shook my head**

**"No, breakfast after running makes me sick." I say to him and he nods and I walked away from him, and I ran upstairs, so I can get my shower, and changed out of these awful clothes.**

**\-------------------**

**2 HOURS LATER:**

**As I had a towel drying my hair, I heard multiple voices, and they were all boys, and I widen my eyes 'What the hell?' I thought, and I ran back into my room, and I get rid of the towel "Why is there a bunch of boys in this house?" I ask myself, 'Maybe' I can try to sneak out.' I thought, and I then went over to the door, and I open it slowly, and I saw that no one was here, and I sigh and I walk out of the room, and I walk down the stairs, and I then hear this voice**

**"Uh hi." I hear and I turn around to see this really good looking guy staring at me confused**

**"Uh hi." I say back, and I then see Jae and a few more boys walk out of the kitchen**

**"Jae, who's the girl?" The boy who caught me asked Jae, and Jae sighed**

**"She's my step sister." Jae says and the boy looked back over at me**

**"Oh, I'm so sorry." He says and I laugh a little, and Jae glares at him and me, but I really don't care "Oh uh, I'm Younghyun, but most people call me Brian, and that is Sungjin, Wonpil, and Dowoon." The boy introduced himself and his friends, and I smile softly**

**"I'm Wendy." I say**

**"As in Wendy from 'Peter Pan'?" Dowoon asked and I laugh softly**

**"Yeah, that was my mom's favorite movie, so she decided to name me that." I say and he smiled**

**"So, Wendy, we were planning on going out, would you want to come with us?" Wonpil asked me and I look over at him**

**"I wouldn't want to bother you guys." I say, but Brian looked unconvinced**

**"No, it's okay, besides when did you get here?" He asked**

**"Yesterday." I say**

**"Perfect. Cause, we're gonna show you around LA!" Brian exclaimed and I laugh and Jae groaned**

**"Do we have to? I mean, she's gonna be here the whole summer." Jae says and Sungjin smacked him on his shoulder**

**"Jae, be nice." He told him and I chuckle**

**"Okay, let's go!" Dowoon exclaimed happily and I laugh, and we walk out of the house**

**\----------------**

**2 HOURS LATER:**

**We were in Hollywood, and we decided to stop for pizza, as we were walking around for like 30 minutes and there were was a lot of stuff to see, and it was kinda overwhelming, only being from San Francisco.**

**"So, how are you liking LA?" Sungjin asked as we took a seat at a booth, and I sat next to Brian and Jae, which made me kinda uncomfortable, because I don't really like being Jae's presence, and I'm pretty sure, Jae doesn't like being in my presence either.**

**"Uh, well, I mean I like it a lot more, than where I am originally from." I say to him, and Dowoon looked over at me**

**"Where are you originally from?" He asked**

**"San Francisco." I say and they all widened their eyes... except for Jae**

**"What?! How could you not like San Francisco?" Wonpil asked me with confusion and shock in his voice and I laugh, and I put my elbow on the table, and I leaned against my hand, and I sigh**

**"I mean, when you live there for 18 years of your life, and you see the same things over and over again, it kinda starts to get a little boring after a while, and being I haven't been on a trip like this, it's kinda overwhelming." I say**

**"Yeah, that's true, it does kinda get overwhelming if you have never been in a big city like this before." Brian says and I look over at him, and I smiled softly**

**"Can we order now?" Jae asked and I roll my eyes**

**"Yeah." Sungjin, and as if on cue, a waiter came over to us, and we ordered our food**

**\------------------**

**2 HOURS LATER:**

**We ended up at an amusement park, which I was very excited for, because there is barely any amusement parks in San Francisco, which kinda bothers me.**

**"You seem happy." Brian says as I look at him smiling widely**

**"Well, I am!" I exclaim**

**"What you never seen an amusement park before?" Jae asked me and I look at him with a glare**

**"Don't be an ass." I say, but I put the smile right back on my face, when I smelled the food... even though it was bad food, it still made me smile**

**"Okay, why don't we go play the games." Dowoon says and I look over at him**

**"Yeah, why don't we split up, in groups, and we meet back here in a hour." I suggest and they nodded**

**"So, I'll be with Wendy." Brian says and I smile, and Dowoon and Wonpil paired up, which left Jae and Sungjin to be paired up with each other**

**"Okay, I'll see you guys in an hour." Sungjin says and we nodded, and we all went into different directions to try out different things.**

**\-------------------**

**30 MINUTES LATER:**

**Me and Brian were just walking around, looking for some food, cause Brian got hungry, and to be honest so am I, even though I ate like 2 hours ago, but I got really high metabolism, so I'm always hungry... oh my god, I'm gonna have to run extra tomorrow. We finally made it to like this pizza place, since Brian was feeling pizza, and it kinda makes me want to laugh, since we just had pizza,**

**"So, Wendy, I'm sorry for Jae, sometimes he can be a dick, especially after what happened." Brian told me as we sat at a table**

**"What happened?" I ask and I took a bite of my pizza, that was really hot, but really freaking delicious and he tensed up a little**

**"I'm not really supposed to say anything, he'll tell you when he's ready, but that's only if he really trusts you." He told me as he took a bite of his pizza, which makes me wonder what happened, I bet it has something to do with Jaeyoon though, but after what happened last night when I asked him about it, I'm probably just gonna wait, until he tells me when he's ready.** **"So, there is this party on Friday, and I was wondering if you wanted to go?" Brian asked me and I look up at him, as I took another bite of my pizza**

**"Uh yeah sure." I say to him and he smiled, and I felt something in my stomach, and I felt my face started to get flushed... oh my god, am I falling in love?**

**\--------------------------**

**3 HOURS LATER:**

**We finally made it back home, and I felt like my legs were gonna give out, because of how much walking we did, but that will build more muscle in my legs, so I don't have to worry about it.**

**"So did Brian ask you if you were going to that party on Friday?" Jae asked me as I was sitting on my bed, just texting my mom and I look up at him**

**"Yeah, why?" I ask him and he shook his head**

**"No reason." He told me, and I then heard my phone start to ring, and I saw it was my mom, and I smile, and I answer it**

**"Hello, mom?" I answer, and Jae looks over at me confused at my change of tone, since it went from bored to happy just like a snap of a finger**

**'Ah, how are you honey?'** **She asked me and I smiled**

**"I'm doing good, getting my daily runs in." I say to her**

**'How's your dad treating you? Have you made any friends? Have you seen landmarks?' She asked me and I laugh**

**"Dad's treating me just fine. Yes, I have made some friends, really nice ones to be exact, and yes I have seen some landmarks." I say to her with a smile on my face,**

**'Okay, I'm gonna have to let you go, cause I'm gonna have to make dinner now.' She says and I smile and nod, even though she can't see me**

**"Okay, bye, love you." I say**

**'Love you too.' She says and I hung up and I look over at Jae and he had this smile on his face, and that made me kinda confused**

**"What?" I ask him**

**"Nothing, it's just you have a nice smile." He told me and I was taken aback by that**

**"Umm thanks." I say and then he nodded, and then he walked off, leaving me so freaking confused.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 2!!!**

**So, Wendy has met the boys!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**{RAELEE}**


	3. 3: And baby, I'm no stranger, to heartbreak and the pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the day of the party, everything goes to hell, when something bad happens to Wendy.

 

*WHAT WENDY WEARS AFTER THE PARTY*

 

**Wendy's P.O.V**

**FRIDAY:**

**It's official, it's been at least three days since I got here in LA, and it's the day of the party that Brian had invited me to, to be honest, I'm really excited to go to this, because I don't have friends back home, to go out with, so to go out to a party with friends, makes me very happy, and sad, as I realize that I don't have any friends back home. I was just writing in my journal, that I write my feelings down in, and I then hear a thud, and that scared the shit out me, that it made me jump, and I then realize that no one is home, only me and Jae. So, I put my journal down, and I get up from my spot, and I walk out of my room, and I walk into Jae's room, and I saw that he wasn't in the room, but then I hear groaning, and I went over to the other side of the bed and I see Jae on the ground and I roll my eyes, 'What an idiot.' I thought... but a cute idiot- wait what?! Wendy, he's your step brother, you can't be saying he's cute. I mean, that's wrong... is it?**

**"Help me." He says and I scoff, why should I help this asshole. I would only help him, if he was nice to me.**

**"Yeah, that's on you. I'm not helping." I say to him and he groaned**

**"Can you be a decent person for once?" He asked me and I scoff, says the person who literally locked me in the basement the night before. Yeah, I should be the decent person here.**

**"Oh, me be a decent person? You've been a dick to me, ever since I got here. And, you fucking locked me in the basement last night, so why should I be nice to you?" I snap, and he sat up from the ground,**

**"Why are you so rude?" He asked me and I just stood there with an annoyed look on my face, and I shook my head**

**"Whatever." I say and I walk out of the room and I heard him get up and he started to follow me "Jae, quit following me." I say to him, and I went to the kitchen to get me something to drink**

**"No, I want to know why are you so rude? I mean, are you rude with your friends back home?" He asked me, as I opened the fridge**

**"No." I simply say, "Because, I don't have any friends." I say to him, as I get a water bottle from the fridge, and I walk away from, and I went outside in the backyard**

**"I can see why!" I hear him yell, and I roll my eyes, it's not my fault that I don't have friends, people just don't like my personality for some reason.**

**\----------------------------**

**THE PARTY:**

**"Wendy, why is your shirt see through?" Jae asked me as we were walking up to the house, and I look down at my shirt, and it was kinda see through, but I really didn't really care**

**"You just ask me that now?" I ask him, and he shrugged, and he opened the door to the house, and I saw a bunch of people, and I sigh, and we walk in**

**"Okay, I'm gonna go look for Alexis, you go look for Brian or something." Jae says and he was about to leave I grabbed on to his arm, and he looked at me "What?" He asked me annoyed**

**"You just gonna leave me here?" I ask him**

**"Yeah, pretty much." He told me and I scoff**

**"Adriana, said you have to watch me." I say to him, and he rolled his eyes**

**"I'm not gonna be your babysitter, you're old enough." He told me and then shook my hand off of his arm, and walked away from me and I scoffed**

**"Fucking asshole." I mutter, and I then started push myself between people, so I could go and find Brian and the others.**

**\------------------**

**1 HOUR LATER:**

**It's been an hour, and I haven't found Brian or Jae, and I'm starting to get a little bit claustrophobic, because of how many people are in this freaking house! I went over to this table, and I saw there was some drinks, and I picked up one cup, and I was about to drink out of it, but someone stopped me**

**"I wouldn't drink out of this if I were you." I hear this boy told me and I look over to this boy holding my cup in his hand**

**"Uh thanks." I say to him, and he smiled and nodded "Umm, I'm Wendy." I say to introducing myself**

**"I'm Nic." He says and I smile "I saw you come in with Jae, and I heard that you you were supposed to be with Brian. I heard they were in the kitchen." He told me and I nodded, and I pushed through some more people, and I saw there was an opening at the kitchen, and I sigh 'Yes, finally!' I thought happily, cause I'm kinda getting tired of being in people's way. I walked over to the kitchen, and I finally saw Brian and Dowoon talking, and I sigh out of relief 'Finally found him' I thought**

**"Hey, guys." I say and they look over at me**

**"There you are!" Brian exclaimed and I laughed "Where were you?" He asked and I sigh**

**"Trying to look for you." I say, "Jae, ditched me." I added and Brian rolled his eyes**

**"Typical." Brian says and I laugh slightly "Okay, I'm gonna go find Jae, you think you'll be okay on your own?" Brian asked me and I sigh and nodded**

**"Yeah, I'll be fine." I say to him, and he nods, and he and Dowoon walked off, and I sigh 'Great.' I thought, I'm on my own again, that's just fantastic! I then walk out of the kitchen, and I felt my arm being grabbed and I saw it was this guy, and he had red eyes and I heard his breathing was uneven, and I knew he was high, 'Oh my god.' I thought, I really don't do well with drugs or the mention with drugs... for personal reasons**

**"Hey girl, you look stressed. Want to take a hit?" He asked me and I shook my head**

**"N-no, I don't." I stutter, and I went to walk away from him, but he pulled me back, and I look straight at him**

**"Come on, girly, no one ever says 'no' to a hit." He just told me, and I can physically smell the drugs off of him, cause I was so close to him**

**"Well, I just did." I say and I tried to push him away from me, but he had a tight grip on my waist**

**"You have a nice body." He says in a creepy tone, and I felt the tears well up in my eyes, and I felt my heart start to speed up, and my breathing start to get uneven and shallow**

**"L-let m-me g-go." I stutter trying to push him away from me, but he held on "Let me go." I say sterner, but he still wouldn't let me go, and I felt myself get a panic attack, as I saw people start to look at us 'Oh god.' I thought "Let me go!" I exclaim loudly, and it was loud enough for everyone to hear, and everyone looked over at us**

**"Evan, let her go." I hear Jae's voice and I finally let those tears go, please help me Jae!**

**"And who are you to her, Jae?" He asked, wait he knows Jae?**

**"I'm her step brother." Jae told him, and I widened my eyes why do you have to tell it to everyone, and I look at him and he looked really pissed off, more pissed off than when I met him on my first day when I got in LA, but he still looked beautiful- wait Wendy, stop!**

**"Fine, take her." Evan says and he pushed me, and I fell into someone's arms,"She looks like a slut anyway." Evan continued and then he stumbled off, and when he was out of sight I finally broke down crying, in the person's arms**

**"Hey, are you okay?" I hear the person ask, and I look up to see Jae looking down at me 'Wait, what?' I thought, and I felt my breathing start to get uneven more, and tears falling down my cheeks, and Jae looked shocked, and he turned to look over at Brian "Brian, take her home." Jae told him, and Brian nodded, and Jae let go of me, and led me over to Brian, and Jae looked over at me "I'll be home in an hour." He told me and I nodded, and Brian led me out of the house, so he can take me home.**

**\-----------------------**

**1 HOUR LATER:**

**I was sitting in my room, with my knees up against to my chest, waiting for Jae, as I realize that he wasn't home yet, and I look over at my phone, and the time said '10:56' and I sigh, and I then finally hear Jae's voice**

**"You okay?" He asked me and I look up at him**

**"I feel disgusting." I say to him, and he sighed and he walked over to me and sat down next to me**

**"I'm sorry, about Evan." Jae apologized, and I look at him 'Is he actually being nice for once?' I thought**

**"It's okay." I say to him, but then I thought of something "Jae." I say and he looks over at me**

**"Yeah?" He asked me**

**"Why are you being nice to me? I thought you hated me." I say to him and he sighed**

**"I don't hate you." He says and then got up and walked out of the room, and I was taken aback, he doesn't hate me? I mean, I don't hate him, it's just every time I'm around him, I feel something bubble up in my stomach, it's the same thing with Brian, but this one feels special... oh my god, I can't be in love with my step brother, can I?**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 3!!!!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!**

**{RAELEE}**


	4. 4: Of always being let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy, thinks that Jae has some type of feelings for her, and Wendy thinks she has some type of feelings for Jae.

 

 

**Wendy's P.O.V**

**I was just walking around the mall, and I was with Jae and he ditched me for his freaking girlfriend, and he did that at the party, which kinda pissed me off, and I nearly got raped, wow great step-brother! I pull my phone out of my jacket pocket, and I saw the time and it was 4:00 P.M. and I sigh, I've been walking around for nearly like 2 hours, without Jae. I walked by this music shop, and I then stopped and I looked over at it 'Hmm, maybe I can buy some albums I might like.' I thought, and I walk in and I went to look for some albums and I saw there was one from P!ATD, and I smile, so I pick it up, and I look over to see that guy from the party, what was his name? Wait, I think it was Nic. I walk over to him, and he turned around and he smiled**

**"Hey, Wendy, right?" He says and I nodded and smiled back**

**"Yeah." I say**

**"Yeah, umm sorry about what Evan did, he's kind've a dick." He told me and I smiled and I shook my head**

**"Nah, it's okay, I'm not really affected by it." I lie, I'm totally affected by it, I just don't want to seem weak in front of everyone.**

**"Really?" He asked "I mean, what he did, any person will have PTSD." He told me and I laugh and I shrug**

**"I guess not me." I say, and i thought about something, I came in here for an album! "Oh shit, I'm gonna have to go and pay for this. So, I'll give you my number if you want to hang out." I say and he nods and so I just write my number down on his hand, since I didn't have paper, and I wave goodbye to him after I pay for my album, that cost me like $9.00, and I walk out of the music store, and I decided I was hungry, so I was gonna go to the food court.**

**\-----------------**

**30 MINUTES LATER:**

**As I was finishing my hot fudge sundae, I see Jae and Alexis walk over to me, and I sigh, and I thought I was gonna enjoy my time alone, why does he have to annoy me so much?**

**"Wendy, I've been texting you for like an hour, where have you been?" He asked me, sounding way to protective of me, and I scoff, and I just take one final bite of my sundae**

**"First of all, you ditched me first. Second of all, it's only been 30 minutes. And, third of all, I can take care of myself Jae." I say to him, and he rolled his eyes annoyed at my response**

**"Whatever, come on we're leaving." He says to me, and I sigh and nodded, I was planning on leaving after I was done with my food anyway. I get up from my spot, and I throw my cup away, and I pick up my bags, and I follow Jae and Alexis out of the mall.**

**\------------------**

**"Why would you give him your number?" Jae asked as I was doing some work on my computer, and I sigh and I look up at him**

**"Cause, he's nice and he's pretty cute." I say and he groans**

**"I'm nice and I'm pretty cute." He says and I tense up a little, nice? No. Cute? Yes. (but I'm not gonna admit that.) I then thought about something, I take off my glasses and I look at Jae, who was sitting... no let me rephrase that, spinning in the rolling chair at my desk**

**"Jae, why the hell are you in here? Don't have you something better to do, like I don't know play your guitar, or hang out with the boys? Why are you bothering me?" I ask him**

**"Okay, first off, that's way too many questions in one sentence, and second, who says I'm not allowed to be in here?" He asked me and I huff out a groan, and I close my computer and I set it down next to me, and I get up from the bed**

**"Whatever, I'm going out." I say to him**

**"I'll go with you." He says and I look over at him with a look of pure confusion on my face, 'Why does he want to go out with me?' I thought, but I just shook it off**

**"Fine." I say and I walk out of the room, with him following me.**

**\---------------**

**As I was walking with Jae, to mention in silence, I saw that the sun was going down, and I went over to this one bridge, and I lean my arms against the railing, and I watch the sun go down, and I heard Jae's voice**

**"What are you doing?" He asked me and I sigh softly**

**"I'm watching the sunset." I tell him and I look over at him "It helps me remember, my brother." I added and he looked confused**

**"I didn't know you had a brother." He says in confusion**

**"Yeah. I don't like to talk about him." I say to him**

**"Well, what happened to him?" Jae asked me and I look at him with this look that says "Are you kidding?"**

**"I said, I don't like to talk about him." I say, "I'll only talk about him, when I trust you, or like you enough. As, you can see, I don't trust you, and I don't like you enough." I say to him, as I move myself off the railing and I start walking again, with Jae following me of course.**

**\--------------**

**Me and Jae ended up at this park, with swings, and we decided it was a good idea to just stop and sit for awhile since we've been walking for like an hour.**

**"So, where did the inspiration of your tattoo come from?" Jae asked me and I sigh and I look down at my tattoo, which is cherry blossom branches, and it goes from, the bottom of my leg, down to my foot**

**"Ummm, I don't know, I mean my cousin went to Japan one time, and she took a picture of the cherry blossoms and I thought that they were very pretty, so I got it tattooed, at the age of 16." I say to him and I look up at the dark night sky, just looking up at the stars, thinking that my brother is one of them, I hope that my brother is one of those stars, looking down at me. I then hear gunshots, and I look over at Jae, and he looked unfazed, well I shouldn't be surprised either this is LA**

**"We should probably leave, so we don't get caught in the mess of that." Jae says, as he stood up and I nodded and I stood up, but I guess I stepped wrong, because I felt myself fall to the ground "Wendy, are you okay?" He asked me and I nodded**

**"Yeah, I'm fine." I say to him, and I went to stand up, but I felt myself fall again, crap, I must've sprained it**

**"You're not fine." He says and then he crouched down in front of me, but he was facing the other direction, 'Wait, he wants to carry me?' I thought, there's no other way, that I'm gonna be able to walk, so I put my arms around Jae, and he picks me up by my legs, and he started walking, and I then realized how tall he was, because it felt like I was up really high.**

**\---------------**

**"What will our parents say about this?" I ask Jae as he was still carrying me**

**"I don't know, but I honestly don't care." He says, and I was confused**

**"Why?" I ask**

**"Because, you're hurt, it's the only thing that matters, and it's the right thing to do." He says as he looks at me, and I felt my stomach fill up with butterflies, and my face get all red 'What the hell?' I thought, why am I getting all flustered, if he's my step-brother? I then start to feel myself get really tired, but I didn't want to just fall asleep on Jae. I felt myself trying to yawn, but I tried to fight it, but it didn't work "You know if you feel tired, you can just fall asleep." He told me and I shook my head**

**"I don't want to do that." I say, and he scoffed**

**"Wendy, we're almost there, if you're feeling tired, just fall asleep." He says and I nodded, and I then put my chin on his shoulder, and I closed my eyes, and I felt myself drift off to sleep.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 4!!!!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!**

**{RAELEE}**


	5. 5: And I know there's no making this right, this right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As, Wendy and Brian get closer, after Wendy, pushes of the thought of Jae having feelings for her, Jae gets really jealous.

 

**Wendy's P.O.V**

**I've been stuck up in my room all day, as I didn't really want to do anything, all I've been doing, is scrolling through Tumblr, working on my writing stuff, or watching YouTube videos. I pull my phone out of my front pocket, and I look at the time, and it said 3:00 P.M. I sigh, might as well get out of my room, today. My ankle still hurts, but it's easier to walk on today, than it was yesterday. Today, is not a great day to not wear shorts, because, today is the hottest day of the month, it's like 90, and I started sweating at like, I don't know, 9:00 or 10:00 A.M. I know, that 90 is not that hot, ( for some people), but when you from a place that the highest temperature it gets, is 65, than you know it's freaking hot as hell. I just kept thinking about yesterday, and what Jae said "Because, you're hurt, it's the only thing that matters, and it's the right thing to do." What the hell, did he mean by that? Does, he have feelings for me? I mean, he can't, he has his girlfriend Alexis. Besides, he's my step-brother, and I can't like him, and he can't like me. I'm not just someone, that everyone likes. I limp my way downstairs, but the slipped on one of the stairs, and I stumble down the stairs, but I felt myself being caught, and I look up to see Jae with a worried look**

**"Are you okay?" He asked me and I felt my heart start to beat fast, and I feel my stomach start to twist and turn with different emotions**

**"Uh y-yeah, I'm fine." I say to him, and he sighed**

**"You know, if you need help going up or down the stairs, I can help you." He told me and I chuckle**

**"Yeah, that makes me sound like a crippled." I say and he laughs a little, and let me tell you he has a very beautiful laugh- oh my god, I must be running a fever, or going insane "Oh, wait till I tell my mom, that I sprained my ankle over my own stupidity." I added with a little laugh at the end, and he smiled a little, and that smile made me smile more. I then hear the door open, and I hear one way too familiar voice... Brian. I move away from Jae, and I jump off the last step, and I ran over to Brian and hugged him, even though it hurt my foot**

**"Whoa, someone is happy to see you, Brian." Sungjin says and Brian laughs**

**"Yeah." He agreed, and I pulled away with my face red out of embarrassment**

**"Oh my god, look her face is red!" Dowoon says, and everyone (except Jae) started laughing, and I look over at him with a glare**

**"Dowoon, you are so dead!" I exclaim, and he started running and I started chasing after him, but it was too much for the pain in my foot, and I just fell the to the ground**

**"Wendy, are you okay?" Sungjin asked, and I just nodded while gritting my teeth, because I was in so much pain**

**"She sprained her ankle while we were out last night." Jae says and the rest of the boys nodded**

**"So, Wendy, we were thinking of going to the music shop today. You want to go?" Brian asked me and I nodded**

**"Yeah sure." I say, "But, someone's gonna have to help me up." I added, and I see Brian put his hand out, and I take it and he pulls me up, and I just wince of the pressure on my foot**

**"You want me to carry you?" Brian asked me and I nodded and I then get on his back, and I hope to god I wasn't heavy for him**

**"Okay, let's go." Jae says with anger in his voice, and I was confused on to why he was angry, but I could've sworn I heard jealousy in his voice as well, but I shook it off**

**\-------------**

**We made it to the music shop, and I was sitting on the this like stool, while I was watching the boys play with some instruments, and I sigh, and I look an I saw an acoustic guitar, and I picked it up, and I started to strum random strings, and I had this song stuck in my head, as I was playing the guitar, so without thinking I start singing**

**"Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better."**

**"Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin. Then you begin to make it better."**

**"And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders. For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool. By making his world a little colder. Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah~"**

**"Hey, Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her under your heart. Then you'll begin to make it better, better, better, better, better... oh!"**

**"Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude. Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude. Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude. Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude. Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude."**

**I stop strumming the guitar, and I put it back into it's place, and I look over to see Brian and the rest looking at me with pure shock and confusion on their faces, 'Oh shit.' I thought, here come the questions.**

**"Where did you learn how to play the guitar?" Jae asked me, here we go**

**"And, where did you learn to sing like that?" Brian asked me, and I laugh a little**

**"Well, my dad taught me how to the play the guitar, and I was in choir, in middle school, all the way to now." I say to them answering both of their questions**

**"Well, you have a really beautiful voice." Brian says and I blush a little, and I smile slightly**

**"Thanks." I say to him and I see Jae roll his eyes, and I was kind of confused, but I really didn't care**

**"I'm starving, can we go get some food?" Wonpil asked**

**"Wonpil, you're always hungry." Brian says and Jae scoffed**

**"Please, all you do is talk about what you're gonna eat for your next meal, or how you want to be in your bed." Jae says to him, and I laugh**

**"Well, let's go." Dowoon says, and I nodded, and I get on Brian's back again, even though I can walk fine now, but he doesn't want my foot too start hurting again, and we walked out of the music shop, to go and try to look for a place to eat.**

**\------------------**

**2 HOURS LATER:**

**Me and Jae decided (more like Jae decided) that we were tired, and told Brian to drop us off at the house, even though I was fine to be out for a couple more hours.**

**"Okay, so this is my stop." I told Brian and he chuckled a little and he let me down gently, so I don't hurt my ankle**

**"Okay, well I guess, I'll see you later." He says and I nodded, and I turn around to see that Jae already walked in the house, and slammed the front door, and I rolled my eyes**

**"What's his deal?" I ask Brian and he shrugged**

**"Who knows?" He said confused, "Maybe, he's jealous." He added and I laughed and so did Brian, why would Jae be jealous of me and Brian?**

**"Okay, I'm gonna have to go." I say and he nods, and I was about to walk up to the front door, until Brian stopped me**

**"Wait, I just want to do something first." Brian says and I nodded and then he then pressed his lips against mine, and I was shocked, and he did it so fast that I didn't even had time to kiss back "I just wanted to do that, before I lost my chance." Brian told me and he then left and I was so shocked, 'What the hell just happened?' I thought and I walked back in the house, and I saw Jae and he looked really pissed, and once he saw me, he just rolled his eyes, and walked upstairs, and I was shocked of how he reacted, now I wonder if he saw the kiss... oh I hope to god not.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 5!!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**{RAELEE}**


	6. 6: And I know there's no changing your mind, your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something bad happens to Wendy, and she finally realizes her feelings towards Jae.

**Wendy’s P.O.V**

 

**1 WEEK LATER:**

 

**It’s been a week, and Jae hasn’t spoken a word to me, and I’m really confused on why he hasn’t talked to me all week, but as the days go by, I feel like he saw me and Brian kiss. But, why does it affect him, when he has a girlfriend? I was just walking home, by myself, because I was hanging out with Brian, and I then felt myself being grabbed, and pushed up against this wall in an alleyway, and I was so confused and kinda scared, but once I looked up to see who it was… it was the guy from the party… Evan. ‘Oh god.’ I thought**

**“Well well well, if it isn’t Jae’s step-sister.” He taunted and I groan softly, and I look over to see my bag that I dropped, and it had my phone in it, so me being me, tried to go for it, but he pulled me back**

**“What do you want?” I ask him**

**“Well, I want you.” He says as he was really close to my face, and I felt his hands go up my shirt, and go up to my bra, and I tried to push him away, but he slapped and punched me in the face, and he slapped me hard enough, that I felt my lip start to bleed, and he punched me so hard, that I felt my eye start to swell up. I felt my eyes tear up, and Evan went back to what he was doing, and I then got the great idea to kick him in the balls, and he fell to the ground groaning, and I move away from him, and I ran over to grab my bag, and I just started running back to the house, that wasn’t very far away.**

 

**\---------------**

 

**I made it back to the house, and I ran up the stairs, and when I got to the top, I bumped into Jae, and as I was about to walk away from him, but he grabbed my arm and he turned me around and he got in my face so I guess he can look at the wounds on my face**

**“What happened to your face?” He asked as he put his fingers under my chin, so I can’t look away from him, and I then felt tears fall down my face, and I let out a sob, and he pulled me into his arms, and he had tight grip on me, and I had the same, I really didn’t expect this to happen. When I’m in his arms, I feel like I’m safe. I feel like I’m at home. Being with him, makes me feel safe, and he makes me feel like I’m on the top of the world. As he didn’t talk to me for a straight week, I felt really sad, and really depressed. Okay, here it goes, I’m in love with my step brother.**

 

**\---------------**

 

**“So, what happened?” Jae asked me, and I sigh**

**“So, I was walking home, after hanging out with Brian, and something grabbed me, which made me drop my bag, and the person pushed me against the wall, and I saw it was the guy from the party, Evan, and he was pushing himself on me, and when I tried to push him away, he did this, so when he tried to push himself on me again, I kicked him and ran away.” I say and he looked pretty pissed off**

**“He’s so gonna hear it from me.” Jae says and he stood up from me, and I just sigh and grab his arm**

**“Jae, stop.” I say and he looked over at me**

**“Why? He hurt you. Twice!” He exclaimed, and I roll my eyes, and I stood up**

**“Jae, I’m fine. I’ll heal, in a couple of days, so you don’t need to worry about me.” I say and he sighs**

**“It’s my job to worry about you.” He says and I sigh and I shook my head**

**“No, it’s not.” I say, and I sigh “Can, you take me over to Brian’s?” I ask him, and he shook his head**

**“No, I don’t want you to get hurt, even worse dead.” Jae told me and I raised my eyebrows**

**“What you don’t trust Brian?” I ask him confused and he sighed**

**“I trust Brian, I just don’t trust anyone else!” He yelled and I was confused by what he mean, so I just stood silent and he then sighed with annoyance “Fine, I’ll take you to Brian.” He told me and I nodded, and he walked away from me, and I followed him, but I was a little far behind him.**

 

**\------------------**

 

**The drive to Brian’s house, was very silent, and I don’t like silence, even music wouldn’t even make the silence comfortable. Jae stopped at the curb, and I then saw Brian sitting outside on the step with his bass, and I sigh**

**“Well, I’m gonna go.” I say and he nodded but he didn’t even look at me, and I sigh ‘Why does he have to be such a dick?’ I thought, and I then took off my seatbelt, and I got out of the car, and I slammed the door, and when I closed the door, he just sped off, and I sigh “Dick.” I mutter, and I look over to see Brian looking kinda confused, and he put his bass next to him**

**“Whoa, Wendy, what the hell happened to your face?” Brian asked me as I walked over to him, and I sigh, and I just hug him tightly, and he hugged back, confused “What happened?” He asked and I sigh**

**“I’ll tell you later.” I say and he nods, “Can we just go in?” I ask him, and he nods, and he picked up his bass, and we walk inside the house, and we went and sat down on the couch, and I look down at the ground, even though I’m with Brian at this moment, I can’t stop thinking about Jae… what’s wrong with me?**

 

**A/N**

 

**Here’s chapter 6!!!**

 

**It’s Final’s week, so I’m gonna probably update a lot this week, and during break, so look forward to that!!**

 

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

 

**{RAELEE}**


	7. 7: But we both found each other tonight, tonight

****

**Wendy’s P.O.V**

 

**I was in the backyard, just looking up at the sky, with tears going down the side of my face. For the past week, I couldn’t get a hold of my mom, and I wasn’t really worried then, because I know she is very busy, but what made me worried, is that she didn’t text back. I finally got a hold of her, but it was my uncle who answered the phone, saying that she was in a car accident, saying that she probably won’t make it, and it’s just ugh, like my brother all over again. I then see this tall figure, block my view of the sun, and I look up to see it was Jae, and I groan softly ‘I really don’t want to deal with him right now.’ I thought, after that fight we had on Sunday, I haven’t been wanting to talk to him, or Adriana, or Dad, or basically anyone… not even Brian, because I’ve been so confused about my feelings, about Brian, about Jae, just about everything.**

**“What are you doing out here?” He asked me, “Mom, has been calling you for the past 10 minutes.” He added, but I really didn’t want to speak to him, so I sigh and I get up from my spot, wiping the dirt and grass off of me and I went to walk away from him and back into the house, but Jae grabbed my arm and pulled me back over to him “Have you been crying?” He asked me and I shook my head “Wendy, don’t lie to me. You were crying. Tell me what’s wrong.” He demanded and I sigh**

**“Fine, you really want to know what’s wrong with me?” I ask and he nods and I sigh, “My mom was in a car accident and she might not make it, that’s what’s wrong with me!” I exclaim and he looked shocked, and I then walk away from him, and back into the house.**

 

**\--------------------**

 

**I was just working on some really important stuff, with Jae in the room of course, because he will never leave me alone, and he will always bother me. To be honest, I really like his company, but at this very moment, I really don’t want him in the same room with me. As I was working, I felt something hit me in the chest, and I look up to see Jae playing his guitar, like he didn't even do anything, and I sigh, and I pick up the crumpled piece of paper, and I open it up, and it said ‘Do you want to talk about it? I’ll listen~’ I sigh, and I look up at him, and he was not playing his guitar anymore, and he was looking straight at me, and I sigh ‘Do I really have to tell him?’ I thought “What do you want to know?” I ask him**

**“How did it happen?” He asked and I sigh**

**“Well, some asshole ran a red light, and hit her as she was about to turn.” I say**

**“How did you find out?” He asked me another question,**

**“My uncle answered her phone. It’s just she’s never been hurt like this before. I mean, she had been in car accidents before, but usually they were minor ones, and she didn’t have to go to the hospital, and to find out that she might not live, that’s just awful. It’s just I was so worried about her, when she didn’t text me back, in 48 hours - I don’t worry if she doesn’t pick up, because I know she’s busy with work, but if she doesn’t text me back, that’s when I worry.” I say with tears rolling down my cheeks, getting the lenses of my glasses wet, and I just took them off, and I closed my computer, and I wiped my eyes, and I sigh ‘Man, I’ve cried in front of him, like 5 times now.’ I thought, I then see him move from his spot in the chair, and he walked over to me and sat down**

**“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” He asked and I look over at him, why would he want to make me feel better?**

**“You can try.” I say to Jae, and he nods, and I look over at him, and does the cutest thing ever, by covering his face with his jacket, and I smile immediately, and he looked at me with a confused look**

**“That’s what makes you smile? Cuteness?” He asked confused and I smile and nodded**

**“It reminded me of my brother. He always used to do that, when I was upset.” I say to him, and Jae looked at me**

**“I thought you don’t like talking about your brother.” He told me and I sigh**

**“I don’t, but I’m starting to trust you a little bit more.” I say and he smiles and nods, he then started telling a story about something stupid Brian and Sungjin did, and it got me laughing really hard, because it was really funny and really stupid. I look over at Jae, as he was telling the story, and I look at his features, his blonde hair, his dark brown eyes, his cute smile, and his adorable laugh. At the start of the summer me and Jae hated each other, but it’s been 3 weeks, June is almost over, and me and act like we are the best of friends, even though we are step-brother and step-sister. It’s like we found each other, and now we can’t ever leave each other. But, I really don’t know if he feels the same way, like I do. I really hope he does.**

 

**A/N**

 

**Here’s chapter 7!!!!**

 

**Shorter chapter!!!**

 

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!**

 

**{RAELEE}**


	8. 8: So if love is nothing more than just a waste of your time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy and Jae, spend some time out bonding, but some people get very suspicious about what their relationship is with each other.

 

 

**Wendy’s P.O.V**

 

**So, it turns out, that my mom is going to be fine, my uncle called me this morning saying that she is going to be fine, and that she is going to be released in two days. So, now all that worrying and stress is out of the way, I decided that I was gonna go and work out a little bit, since my ankle was sprained for a week.**

**“Wendy, I’m going to the gym to play some basketball, you want to come?” Jae asked me and I look over at him, and I thought about it, but then thought ‘Eh, why not?’ and I nod**

**“Yeah sure.” I say and I get up and I follow him**

 

**\-------------------**

 

**“Did you have to wear flip flops, to the gym?” He asked as he looked down at my feet, and I then look back up at him**

**“Who says I can’t kick your ass in basketball, in flip flops?” I ask him, and he smirked**

**“Oh, so you think, you can beat me in basketball, in flip flops?” He asked, and I thought about something, and I then smirked a little**

**“How about no shoes?” I ask and he laughs**

**“I’m gonna enjoy watching you fall on your ass.” He says and I roll my eyes, and I took off my flip flops, and I put them near a bleacher near us, and I then walked back over to Jae, who gladly passed me the basketball and I smile,**

**“Take the shot, to see if you can beat me.” He says and I shoot the basketball, and it went near the hoop… but missed**

**“Shit.” I mutter**

**“Okay, you need some practicing.” He told me and I glare at him**

**“If you’re willing enough to help me, then please please please, help me.” I say with a desperate tone, and I gave him the saddest eyes, and he sighed**

**“I can’t say no, to those eyes.” He says and I smiled, and I then grabbed the ball from him, and as I was about to shoot, and I felt his arms go around mine, and I was so shocked, that I nearly elbowed him the gut. But, then he raised my arms slightly, so I had a good shot “Okay, now shoot it.” He told me, and I shot it, and it landed in perfectly, and I smile and I clap my hands excitedly, and I then ran over to Jae, and hugged him so tightly “Okay, you think you can play a game now?” He asked me and I sigh and I then nodded**

**“Oh, you’re on, Jae Park.” I say with a smirk and he smiled**

**“As you wish, Wendy Alecs.” He says and then we started to play the game, but he was so fast and so tall, that I couldn’t get the ball from him, so I did the easier method… I jumped on his back, “Ah! What the hell, Wendy?” Jae asked and I laughed**

 

**\----------------**

 

**We ended up working together, since the 1v1 game wasn’t working out, “Jae! This is the last shot!” I exclaim, and he nodded, and then he ran forward to me, and picked me up, by my waist, and I put the ball in the hoop, and I got the last shot, and Jae did the worst thing ever, which was spinning me around, and then putting me on the ground which made me dizzy, and Jae did this thing, where he put his arms out, like out of victory and I then smile “Good game, Jae.” I say and he smiled**

**“Same thing with you.” He told me, “You know, Wen, you have a small body.” He says and I look over at him**

**“First off, did you just call me “Wen”? And second off, it’s cause, I’m very athletic.” I say to him**

**“Okay, one: “Wen” is now your new nickname. Two, why do you run everyday?” He asked and I sigh**

**“Personal reasons, that I’m not ready to talk about.” I say and he nods, but then he widened his eyes**

**“Watch out!” He exclaimed, but it was too late, because I felt something hit me in the back of the head, and I went down to the ground, and oh my god, let me tell you, getting hit in the head with a basketball, it fucking hurt!**

**“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” I hear the person say, and Jae crouched down in front of me**

**“Can you stand?” Jae asked me and I tried to stand, but I was really dizzy, so Jae did the obvious thing, was to pick me up and walk me over to the bleachers, which I was grateful for him to do “I’ll be back with some ice, okay?” He asked me and I nodded and he then ran off to get some ice, and I smile, and I then got my shoes, and put them back on, and I saw this girl walk over to me, with a basketball in her hand**

**“Hey, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.” She says and I shook my head, which hurt, but I didn’t care**

**“No, it’s okay.” I say to her**

**“You’re Wendy right? Jae’s step-sister?” She asked and I sigh and I nodded**

**“Yeah, I guess you found out from the party?” I ask her and she nodded**

**“Yeah.” She says, “You know you’re pretty lucky, that you are the step-sister, of the most hottest guy in the school.” She told me and I was confused**

**“Wait what?” I ask**

**“Yeah, he’s the hottest guy in the school, in Freshman year he had ever girl on him, and of course he’s dating the most popular girl in the school, Alexis.” She says and I sigh, well that is new information. “But, you know what’s funny, you guys act like you guys are in a relationship, instead of being step-siblings.” She says and I widen my eyes, oh god, I then see Jae running back in with a ice pack, and I smile**

**“You have a bump on your head.” He says as he touched it, and that made me wince “Sorry.” He says and he put the ice pack on the bump on my head, and it hurt a little, but it will make the bump go down “You want to leave?” He asked me and I nodded and he helped me up, and we started walking out of the gym.**

 

**\-------------------**

 

**I feel like a third wheel, because I’m hanging out, with my step-brother and his girlfriend… oh my god, kill me! “I’m gonna go, and get something to drink, you guys want any?” Jae asked and I nodded, but Alexis shook her head**

**“Nah, I’m good.” She says**

**“Yeah, I want a strawberry and banana smoothie.” I say and Jae nods and went to order, and once Jae was gone, Alexis looked over at me with a glare**

**“Okay, what is going on with you and Jae?” She asked me and I was confused on what she is talking about**

**“What?” I ask her**

**“What is going on between you two? I mean, you guys act like you are not step-siblings. Him protecting you against Evan. Him carrying you home, after you sprained your ankle. You and him being all touchy with each other at the gym when you guys were playing basketball, and him carrying you to the bleachers, when a basketball hit your head. A step-brother wouldn’t do all of that.” She says and I widened my eyes ‘How did she find about any of that?’ I thought**

**“How do you know all of that?” I ask her and she sighed**

**“None of your business, now I want you to stay from Jae, or else, I’ll tell him about your little crush on him.” She says and I then felt my heart drop to my stomach, and I then see Jae walk over to us with the drinks,**

**“Okay, a strawberry and banana smoothie for Wendy, and a boba for me.” Jae says and he gives me the drink, and he then sat down, but he looked at me with concern on his face “Wendy, are you okay? You look a little pale.” He says and I nodded**

**“Yeah, yeah.” I say and I took a sip of my smoothie, and it was the best tasting thing I’ve ever tasted in my life. I look over at Alexis, and she was glaring at me while, Jae, wasn’t looking and I was worried, that she might tell my secret if I hang out with Jae, but it doesn’t help when I live in the same house as him… ugh what do I do?**

 

**A/N**

 

**Here’s chapter 8!!!**

 

**So, finals is officially over!!!**

 

**And I’ll be updating a lot during Christmas break!!!**

 

**{RAELEE}**


	9. 9: Waste it on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy, tries to keep her distance away from Jae, so Alexis doesn't tell anyone (mainly Jae) about her little crush on her step-brother Jae, but Jae starts to get a little suspicious, on why Wendy is just keeping her distance away from him. But, when Wendy bumps into one of her friends, she is debating on if she should tell them or not.

**W** **endy's P.O.V**

**1 WEEK LATER:**

**Well, it's the first day of July, and it's almost Independence day, which I'm really excited for, because I get to see fireworks, but I'm not so excited to celebrate it with Jae. Remember how, Jae was the one avoiding me, and not speaking a single word to me? Oh, well, now I'm the one that's avoiding him now. I know, that's stupid, but Alexis, won't tell Jae, about my crush on him, if I stay away from him. I was just walking and walking, until I bumped into someone**

**"Oh, shit, sorry." I apologize and I look up to see it was Brian and I sigh in relief "Hey, Brian." I say and Brian smiled, and then we started to walk together,**

**"Hey, Wendy, how's your life going." He asked me, and I realized that he hasn't seen me in like 2 weeks**

**"Uh well, it's going well." I say to him and he smiled and nodded**

**"How, is it like living with Jae?" He asked me and I tense up**

**"U-uh, you know, it has it's ups and downs." I say to him, while stuttering, and I silently curse to myself because of the stutter, and he looked at me kinda suspicious, on to why I stuttered, and we stopped walking**

**"Wendy, are you okay? Why did you stutter?" He asked and I sigh**

**"Umm, it's just ugh - I don't know if I should tell you this." I say to him, and he looked at me worried**

**"You okay, Wendy?" He asked, and I sigh "You know, you could tell me, anything. Anything, you tell me won't be crazy." He says and I sighed again, debating on whether I should tell him or not, fuck it**

**"Okay, so uh, even though you said this wasn't gonna sound crazy, but this gonna sound really crazy. So, uh... fuck, okay umm you know me and him are step-siblings, well, uh here's the thing, I like him more than just a... step-brother." I say and Brian widens his eyes**

**"Wait, what?!" He yelled, and I put my hand over his mouth**

**"Shut up." I say to him and he nods, and I release my hand from his mouth**

**"You're in love with him?" He asked me and I sigh and I nodded softly**

**"Yeah." I say and I sigh "It's just ugh, I never meant to fall in love with him Brian, I just did." I continue**

**"Why don't you just tell him?" He asked me and I widen my eyes**

**"Brian, are you out of your mind?" I ask him and he looked at me confused**

**"What do you mean?" He asked and I sigh, and I then see this tall lanky person ride in on a skateboard, with a guitar case hanging on his shoulder, and I saw it was Jae**

**"Shit." I mutter and I turn around really quickly, but I wasn't so quickly enough for Jae to see me**

**"Wendy?" He asked, and I turn around and I smile awkwardly**

**"Hey, Jae." I say**

**"Umm, I didn't see expect to see you here." He says and I look over to see we were stopped in front of a McDonalds... oh that's just great**

**"Oh uh y-yeah, it's just we just stopped here, to talk." I say and Brian nods**

**"So, uhhh, would you like to hang out later? There is this boba shop, that I wanted to take you to." He asked me and I sigh**

**"Uh, sorry, but Brian was gonna take me to see a lot of stuff today, but I'm pretty sure we can hang out tomorrow." I say and he nods sadly, "So, uh, we'll see you later Jae." I say and I wave goodbye, and I grab Brian's arm, and we start walking away from him**

**"What the hell, was that about?" He asked me and I sigh**

**"I just don't want to be near, Jae, right now." I say and he sighs**

**"Because, of Alexis?" He asked and I stop and I look over at him**

**"How do you know that?" I ask him**

**"Because, I know how she is. She gets a boyfriend, and every girl who tries to be friends with them, she threatens the person, and she makes herself look innocent, while the boy has a fallout with the friend." He explains and I widened my eyes**

**"Shit, how do you know that?" I ask him again and he sighed**

**"Because I dated her." He says and I widened my eyes, he has dated Alexis?**

**"Jesus." I mumble**

**"She's a vindictive little bitch, I'll give her that." He told me and I chuckle softly, yeah that is true "I found out, what her little plan was, but since Jae's dating her, I can't tell him, cause he won't believe me, and she threatened me too." He says and I widened my eyes, what the hell "So, how's it like being in love with your stepbrother?" He asked me and I sigh**

**"Awful." I say to him and he sighed**

**"We should get going." Brian says and I nodded and we started walking**

**\---------------**

**I walk into my room, and I see Jae looking at the art on the wall, and I sigh softly**

**"Jae, what are you doing in here?" I ask him, and he looked over at me and he had this angry look in his face 'What the hell?' I thought**

**"Why are you ignoring me?" He asked and I was taken aback**

**"I'm not ignoring you." I say to him and he scoffs**

**"Bullshit! You are ignoring me!" He yelled and that made me get mad**

**"Okay you know what? I'm ignoring you for a good reason, but you're just being a dick, so I have a good reason to ignore you!" I tell and he rolled his eyes**

**"Whatever." He says and he walks out of the room purposely bumping into my shoulder when he left. Oh my god, what an asshole.**

**A/N**

**Merry Christmas!!**

**Here's chap 9!!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**{RAELEE}**


	10. 10: Tell me, why not waste it on me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Wendy accidentally confesses to Jae, Jae has to process what happened. But, one stormy night, had them bonding.

 

 

****

 

***WENDY'S PJS***

****

***WHAT WENDY WEARS THE NEXT DAY***

 

**Wendy’s P.O.V**

**I keep checking my phone to see if I had any messages from Brian or Nic, which I haven’t talked to in a couple of weeks, and I look at the time it said 3:00 P.M. There were was a lot of heavy tension while we were eating lunch. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. And it's all because of the fight with me and Jae. Both our parents know there is something happening between us. Oh god they know, and I know they want to help, but you just can't.**

**“I'm done.” I said as I barely ate anything off of my plate**

**“You barely ate anything.” Jae says and I glare at him**

**“Oh, like you care.” I say and he rolls his eyes**

**“Fine, I don’t.” He says and I turn over to Adriana and Dad**

**“Dad, can you please, tell Jae, that he’s an asshole?” I ask and Jae looked at me obviously offended by what I say**

**“Oh, well. Mom, can you tell Wendy, that I hate her guts?” Jae asked Adriana, and Adriana widened her eyes, and I look at him with a look of hurt and tears in my eyes ‘Are you serious right now?’ I thought, because his voice sounded serious, like he meant it**

**“Right back at you.” I say and I get up, and I heard Jae following me and I just walk out of the house and I started walking down the sidewalk, not really knowing where I would go**

**“Wendy!” I hear Jae’s voice, and I just continue walking, not really caring, but I then I felt my arm being grabbed, and they turned me around and I saw it was Jae, and I felt the tears roll my cheeks and he looks at me shocked “What’s wrong?” He asked me and I sigh**

**“Stop pretending like you care about me, when you don’t.” I say and he looks at me**

**“Who says I don’t care?” He asked and I widened my eyes**

**“You just told Adriana you hated me! Isn’t that a good enough reason?!” I yell, and he rolled his eyes**

**“Why do you care anyway?” He asked me**

**“Cause, I’m in love with you, goddammit!” I exclaim and he widened his eyes, and I realize just realized what I just said, and I widened my eyes**

**“Wait, what?” He asked and I felt my heart drop to my stomach, and I then just started to run away from him, without giving him an explanation.**

 

**\-----------**

**1 HOUR LATER:**

**“You confessed to him?!” Brian yelled and I shushed him and I sigh**

**“Yeah, but it was an accident, I didn’t mean too. I was just fired up.” I say and he sighed**

**“But, how did he take it?” He asked and I sigh and I shrug**

**“I don’t know.” I say, “I ran away before he got a chance to say anything.” I continue and Brian rolled his eyes**

**“Idiot.” He told me and I sighed, I know I’m a idiot, but you don’t have to say it like that**

**“I know.” I say to him and I put my head on the table “Ugh, what I am I gonna do?” I ask**

**“I don’t know. But, hey who knows, he might like you too.” He says and I pull my head from the table**

**“Are you serious?” I ask “He has a girlfriend.” I add and he rolled his eyes**

**“But, that doesn’t mean he loves her.” He says and I roll my eyes**

**“Yeah, yeah.” I say to him, I then hear my phone go off, and I pick it off of the table, and I saw that it said that there was supposed to be a thunderstorm, and I was confused on why there would be a thunderstorm in LA in July, but it seems possible.**

**“What is it?” He asked**

**“Said, there is gonna be a thunderstorm.” I say and Brian nodded**

**“Yeah, there is one of those, once every summer.” Brian say and I nod**

**“We should probably get going, before Wonpil and Dowoon, drive Sungjin insane.” Brian told me and I laughed and nodded**

**“Okay, yeah, I have a ton of stuff to buy for my dad for his birthday next week.” I say and he nods and we both get up from our spot, and we both part ways, as we went to do different things**

 

**\------------**

**3 HOURS LATER:**

**Man, I should get a car, because I had to walk home in the rain, it’s a good thing, it wasn’t raining that hard, but I’m still kinda wet, but not that bad. So, I didn’t find anything for my dad… well stuff that he would like, my dad is always saying, me being here is enough, but he needs more than just me, because I’m leaving to go home, next month**

**“Wen, are you okay?” Dad asked me and I look over at him**

**“Yeah, I’m fine.” I say**

**“You’re soaked, why don’t get into some warm clothes.” Adriana says, and I nodded, and I went upstairs, and I get a pair of warm pj’s and I went to my bathroom, so I get a warm shower.**

 

**I hear thunder rumbling, as I get out of the shower, and I get into my clothing and I look at my phone and it said it was 8:33 P.M., and I sigh to myself, as I turn off my phone, and I put it on the charger and I felt myself get tired, so I climb into my bed, and I felt my eyes start to get droopy, and I felt myself go asleep.**

 

**\-------------------**

**2 HOURS LATER:**

**TRIGGER WARNING:**

**I woke up to the rain still pouring, and the thunder still rumbling, and I sigh, but I felt arms around my waist, and I felt something wet on my neck, and I turn my head, to see Jae with his face buried into my neck, and I felt myself tense up**

**“What are you doing?” I ask him with grogginess in my voice**

**“I just - I’m sorry.” He says and he moved away from me, and I turn over to see him facing me, and in even in the darkness, I could see the tears in his eyes, and on his cheeks, and I sigh softly and sadly, so that’s what was wet on my neck**

**“What’s wrong Jae?” I ask him and I then hear a loud boom of thunder, and I saw light crackle, and Jae flinched a little, and I sigh softly, ‘So, he’s scared of thunderstorms?’ I thought,“Jae, calm down.” I say as I sat up a little, and I turn my head to my window to see the rain hitting the glass, and I sigh, then another loud boom went off, and Jae flinched and covered his ears, and his body started to shake, and I grabbed his arms and I pulled him up, and I saw the tears roll down his face “Jae, calm down.” I say to him again, and his breathing sped up, and I knew he was having a panic attack “Hey, Jae, look at me. Look into my eyes.” I say and he looked at me, right in the eyes, and I wipe away his tears, and I heard his breathing start to go back to normal**

**“I-I’m sorry.” He says and I sigh and I shook my head**

**“No, it’s okay. I mean, I remember being scared of thunderstorms, when I was little, but my dad used to this thing, where he would make me look him straight in his eyes, and I felt everything go back to normal.” I say to him and he nodded, “But, my dad also did this thing, where we would talk to each other, so everytime the thunder rumbled, I wouldn’t be scared.” I say and he nods**

**“I feel like I need that.” He says and I nodded**

**“Okay, so you can ask me some questions, cause that’s what my dad did.” I say to him and he sigh and nodded**

**“Why did you get a panic attack, at that party when Evan was high?” He asked me and I sigh… might as well tell him**

**“Okay, it’s uh, this is gonna be hard. Okay, so, I was dating this guy, in Sophomore year, he was a Freshman in college, my mom thought it was a bad idea, but he was 18 while I was 16. I loved him very much, but he had a problem with drugs. He was just very addicted to them. I kept on telling him to stop, but he wasn’t gonna stop, so me and him decided it was time for us to break up. But, in Junior year I dated this other guy, who smoked weed and stuff like that, I didn’t mind it, since he only did it when he was stressed. But, the problem was, he was stressed all the time, and it gotten to the point, where he would take stronger drugs. But, one day, he overdosed and I thought he wasn’t gonna make it, and the thought of drugs, just makes me think, that someone that I love, might get addicted to drugs a-and die because of them.” I explain to him, and he sighed softly**

**“What happened to your brother?” He asked me and I sigh and I felt the tears well up in my eyes**

**“He uh he killed himself.” I say to him, and Jae widened his eyes, and I then decided to continue “Me and my brother, Ethan, were only 2 years apart, and me and him were inseparable, we did everything together. But, Ethan, was not a person everyone liked… he was bullied in Middle School, it wasn’t as bad, just a few insults here and there, but he when got into Junior year, he started to get beat up, and death threats. I tried to talk to him, trying to cheer him up, but it wasn’t enough for him, so he decided to jump off the bridge into the river, it was the same bridge where me and him used to watch the sunset together. When the EMT’s found his body, I felt my whole world shatter beneath me. He was my best and only friend, that’s why I don’t have any friends. I was broken, when my I saw his lifeless body, being hauled into a black bag and into the ambulance. But, what made me more broken, was when the corners told us, that he had faint self harm marks on his arm. When people found out about Ethan’s suicide, nobody wanted to be friends with me. I mean, who would want to be friends, of the girl who’s brother killed themself? So, sometimes at night, I like to look up at the stars to see if he’s watching me, I hope to god he is.” I say with tears running down my face, and he sighed, and he wiped them away, “So, now here’s my question for you. Who’s Jaeyoon?” I ask and he sighed**

**“Do, I really have to tell you?” He asked and I raised my eyebrows**

**“I told you, about my brother, the least you could do, is tell me who Jaeyoon is.” I tell and he sighed**

**“Fine. Jaeyoon, was my little sister.” He says and I look at him closely, and he looked like was gonna cry**

**“What happened?” I ask him, and he turned away from me, I hope it wasn’t anything bad,**

**“Same thing that happened with your brother. She killed herself. Jaeyoon, was not like everyone else, she was not very giddy and bubbly, how all the girls are here. She liked to keep to herself, making mural like drawings all over room, sketch pads, notebooks, anything you could think of. I was also her only friend. Whenever there would be storms like this, I always come to her room, and she would comfort me, by letting me sleep here for the night. But, she didn’t have a great mental state. She, had a ADHD, anxiety, depression, every bad thing you could think of. Like, your brother she was also bullied, but with her, she would… she would, she would draw to calm herself down, but it just wasn’t enough. One day, I found her in the bathroom, with blood running out of her arms, as I saw she had a knife in her hand, and she just, she just… she died in my arms. I watched my baby sister die, and I was too much of a coward to do anything.” He says and then he started to cry, and I felt myself grow sad, and I then just went and back hugged him**

**“I’m so sorry, Jae.” I say to him**

**“That’s why I didn’t want you living in this room, because I can’t move on.” He whispers in a broken voice, and I sigh**

**“It’s okay.” I whisper and tighten my grip on him, who knew he was gonna be this broken?**

 

**\-------------------------**

**NEXT DAY:**

**I walk out of the house, to see Jae sitting on the top porch step, and I sigh, and he looked up at me and smiled softly**

**“Wen, you know what you said yesterday?” He asked me and I was confused**

**“And what did I say?” I ask him**

**“How you were in love me.” He says and I tense up**

**“Yeah?” I say, and he sighed softly and sadly**

**“I’m sorry, Wendy. You are just my step-sister, and I have a girlfriend, so loving you would be a waste of mine and your time.” He says and I sighed softly as I felt tears well up my eyes, why am I not surprised? I sigh**

**“I’m not surprised. I mean, everyone always leaves me in the end.” I say and Jae looked up at me with a sad look in his eyes**

**“Wen-” He started but I shook my head**

**“No, no, it’s okay.” I say and I walk past him and down the steps, and I started to walk to Brian’s, because he’s the only person, I can share my feelings with.**

 

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 10!!!**

**So, we finally found out, why Wendy, doesn’t like drugs, and what happened to her brother.**

**We also found out who Jaeyoon, was and what happened to her.**

**Sorry for the angst!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!**

**{RAELEE}**


	11. 11: Baby, why not waste it on me?

 

**Wendy’s P.O.V**

 

**JULY 4th:**

 

**WENDY’S BIRTHDAY:**

 

**I look at the time on my phone and it said 1:00 P.M. and I sigh, as I finished getting my outfit ready, because me and the boys were gonna go see and touch the Hollywood sign, even though that’s completely illegal, but whatever. I walk out of the bathroom, and I hear my phone ring, so I grab it off my bedside table, and I saw that it was my mom, and I smile and I answer it**

**“Hello?” I say with straight happiness in my voice**

**‘Hey honey, happy birthday!’ She exclaimed and I smiled, and I walked out of the room and down the stairs**

**“Thanks mom, it just sucks that I have to spend my 18th birthday without you.” I say and Jae looked over at me with a confused and shocked look**

**‘I know, but maybe you’ll get to see the fireworks.’ Mom says and I sigh sadly**

**“No, they’re illegal here.” I say to her**

**‘Oh, well I’m sorry honey.’ She says and I nodded and I smiled**

**“Don’t worry about it.” I say, and I saw Brian and the rest of the boys walk in and I smile “Kay, mom gotta go, my friends are here.” I say**

**‘Okay, bye honey.’ She says and I say goodbye and hung up and I look over at the boys**

**“You look so pretty today, Wendy.” Sungjin told me and I smile and Jae glared at him**

**“Dude, stop hitting on her.” Jae says and I look over at him and rolled my eyes and I then look back over Sungjin**

**“Why thank you, Sungjin.” I thank and I sigh “I always dress up nice on my birthday.” I say to him and the boys widened their eyes**

**“It’s your birthday?” Dowoon asked me and I nodded**

**“Yeah, 18th birthday, that I can’t spend with my mom.” I say sadly and Jae sighed**

**“Yeah, well you’re here now, you can’t go back two months.” He says and I look at him with this glare as I felt the tears well up in my eyes, why does he have to be such an ass? I mean, I can’t take it from him, on any other day, but not on my birthday.**

**“Dude, you’re gonna make her cry stop, being such a dick. She has feelings too you know.” Brian says and Jae widened his eyes and looked over at me, as I looked at him with tears threatening to leave the bottom of my eyes**

**“Let’s just go.” I say softly, and I grab my bag, and I walk past the boys, and I then hear them slightly follow.**

 

**\---------------**

 

**2 HOURS LATER:**

 

**We decided to do some other stuff in Hollywood, before we go up to the sign, so we decided to stop at this coffee shop, that also served boba, and guess what the boys made me order their stuff, yeah, just make the birthday girl pay for your stupid high sugary drinks. As I was waiting by the counter, I see this cute boy give me the drinks in a cup holder, and I smile**

**“Here you go, Wendy.” He says and I smile, but then I was confused ‘How did he know my name? Because, I didn’t tell the other guy my name.’ I thought**

**“Thanks, but how do you know my name?” I ask him**

**“Oh, it’s just I saw you at the party, and Jae said your name.” He told me and I groan slightly, great everyone is gonna know me because of that stupid party.**

**“Oh, my god, it’s like every person I meet they know me because of the party.” I say to him**

**“Well, you were at Alexis’s party, so of course everyone will know you.” He says and I widened my eyes**

**“That was her party?” I ask and he nods**

**“Yeah, everyone loves her, but I freaking hate that bitch.” He told me and I laugh**

**“But then why were you at her party?” I ask her and he sighed**

**“My boyfriend dragged me there.” He says and I nod, and I then look over to see Jae glaring at me and Jungkook, and I sigh**

**“I gotta go, before Jae murders me.” I say and he nods and I pick up the holder and I walked back to the table**

**“About time.” Jae complained and I rolled my eyes**

**“Oh, buzz off.” I say to him and he just gave me this weird look**

 

**\-----------**

 

**1 HOUR LATER:**

 

**“Have you guys ever gotten caught before?” I ask the boys as we hike up the trail**

**“No, we haven’t-” Brian says but Jae cuts him off**

**“Brian, don’t lie to her, we’ve gotten caught every year.” Jae says and I roll my eyes**

**“Well, that’s comforting.” I say to mutter, and I then saw we had made it to the sign**

**“Was it a really good, idea to do this at daytime?” I ask and Brian shrugged**

**“Maybe, but who cares?” He asked and I scoff softly and continue to walk and I sigh ‘Well, this is gonna be fun.’ I thought and then we stopped at this fence and I saw Brian go open the fence and we walked in slightly, and I then look down to see nothing but ground and I then backed up, but nearly slipping, but I felt someone grab my arm, and pull me up and I look up to see Jae with this worried look on his face, and I look over to see the other boys with same looks on their face**

**“Are you okay?” Jae asked me and I look down to see Jae’s arms around my waist, and I sigh softly**

**“Y-yeah.” I stuttered**

**“Okay, we’re just gonna go by the cliff by the sign.” Brian says and climbed back through to us, and we went over to the cliff and I saw that there was this cooler full of something**

**“So, it’s a good thing we have beer.” Sungjin says as he pulled a cold bottle out of the cooler, and I felt my heartbeat getting quick, and I’m pretty sure they could see my heart beating through my chest,**

**“I’ll be right back.” I say and I walked away from them, but I heard footsteps and I look behind me to see Jae and I sigh**

**“What’s wrong?” He asked me and I sigh**

**“I just don’t like alcohol.” I say to him**

**“Why? Did your brother drink it?” He asked and I shook my head**

**“No.” I say, “But my mother did. She didn’t drink it all the time. To her, alcohol was just a stress reliever, a way to get her to feel relaxed. But, when I was 12 or 13, she started to date again, but the guy was such an alcoholic. He would do nothing, but drink, he spent all of my mom’s money, that she worked for on alcohol. But, one day I’ve had enough of it, so I tried to tell him to stop, that was a fucking mistake.” I say and I look at Jae and he looked confused**

**“Why?” He asked and I sigh and I turn around**

**“Lift up my shirt then.” I say and I felt my shirt go up, and he gasped, as he saw the faded scars on my back**

**“What the hell happened?” He asked and I sigh**

**“He used to hit me with the belt, if I tried to stop him. My mom didn’t know about it, because she was at work all the time, and my brother couldn’t stop it, because I told him not to, cause I didn’t want him to get hurt. But, he was abusive, verbally, emotionally, and sometimes physically. But, when my mom found about it, she left him really quick, and she had to put a restraining order on him.” I explain, “So, that’s why I don’t like alcohol, because I don’t want you any one of you guys, to do something that you regret when you’re drunk,” I continue and he sighed and he put his arms around my shoulders**

**“I won’t let anyone or anything happen to you.” He says and I smile and I nod slightly and we walk back to the boys and I see Sungjin pull a bottle out of the cooler**

**“You want one?” He asked me and I look over at Jae and he nodded**

**“Yeah, sure.” I say and he tossed it at me, and I luckily caught it, and I open the bottle, and I took a swig of it, and it tasted awful, but I don’t care.**

 

**\------------------**

 

**The sun has gone down, and I was feeling the cool breeze since it was really hot today. Today, had gone great, but I still wish that I could see fireworks, because I’m probably not gonna see them again, after senior year.**

**“Hey, Wendy.” Jae says and I look over at him “Watch this.” He says and I then see something shoot up into the sky, and explode into a million of different colors, and I stood up from my spot**

**“What is this?” I ask**

**“Since you were sad about not seeing the fireworks, we had our parents go buy some and shoot them off.” Jae says and I look over at him**

**“You did this?” I ask him and he smiled and nodded, and I just wrap my arms around his torso and I hugged him tightly, and he hugged me back just as tight, ‘I can’t believe he did this for me.’ I thought, and I then felt the tears fall out of my eyes, ‘Why can’t I go a day without crying?’ I thought**

 

**\---------------**

**I was in my room just typing something on my computer, and I saw it was like 1:00 A.M., and I should be in bed, but I just couldn’t sleep, so I decided to do some work. Then, I see Jae walk in and I look up and I smile**

**“So, uh, you’re leaving next month?” He asked me and I sigh**

**“Uh maybe?” I say, but it came out like a question**

**“Well, why don’t you come back in the summer.” He suggested and I sigh and I shook my head**

**“I can’t, I have a job during the summer, and they only let me have this summer off.” I say to him, and he sighed softly, and he looked down**

**“Can you not go back?” He asked me and I was confused, so I got up and I went over to him,**

**“Why?” I ask him, and then he did something, that I didn’t expect him to do… he pressed his lips against mine**

**“Because I don’t want you to go.” He says**

 

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

 

**A/N**

 

**Here’s chapter 11!!!!**

 

**THEY FINALLY KISSED!!**

 

**OOF!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

 

**{RAELEE}**


	12. 12: So we don't gotta go there, past lovers and warfare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the kiss, Wendy and Jae try to figure out what their feelings are. And surprising news from Wendy's mom, might just get Jae and Wendy closer.

**Wendy’s P.O.V**

 

**I was in my room just typing something on my computer, and I saw it was like 1:00 A.M., and I should be in bed, but I just couldn’t sleep, so I decided to do some work. Then, I see Jae walk in and I look up and I smile**

**“So, uh, you’re leaving next month?” He asked me and I sigh**

**“Uh maybe?” I say, but it came out like a question**

**“Well, why don’t you come back in the summer.” He suggested and I sigh and I shook my head**

**“I can’t, I have a job during the summer, and they only let me have this summer off.” I say to him, and he sighed softly, and he looked down**

**“Can you not go back?” He asked me and I was confused, so I got up and I went over to him,**

**“Why?” I ask him, and then he did something, that I didn’t expect him to do… he pressed his lips against mine**

**“Because I don’t want you to go.” He says** **What the just happened?**

**“Uh J-Jae-” I say but he cut me off**

**“No, don’t say anything. Because, if you do, I might break down.” He says with a slight shaky voice, and a line of tears went down his face, and I felt my heart go soft a little**

**“Hey, don’t cry.” I say and I wipe away his tears “Jae, can I think about this? Like think about where our relationship could go?” I ask and he nods sadly**

**“Y-yeah.” He says sadly and he walked out of the room with his head down, looking at the ground, and I frown, ‘Oh, Jae.’ I thought and I sit back down on my bed and I sighed ‘What am I gonna do about this?’ I thought**

 

**\------------------**

 

**NEXT DAY:**

 

**I was at the boba shop, with Brian, and I just kept thinking about what happened with me and Jae, last night and that made me sigh to myself, and that caught Brian’s attention and he sighed**

**“What’s wrong?” He asked me**

**“Okay, so you know how I like Jae, more than a step-brother?” I ask and Brian nodded “Well, last night he uh he kissed me.” I say and Brian widened his eyes**

**“What?!” He exclaimed and everyone started looking at us and I then put my hand over his mouth**

**“Shut it.” I say to him, and he nods, so I took my hand off of his mouth**

**“Why did he kiss you and how?” He asked me and I sigh**

**“Well, he asked me if I was going back home in a month, and I said yes. So, he asked me if I can just not go, and I asked him why, and then he just kissed me, and said that he doesn’t want me to go.” I say, and I sigh,“Brian, I told him, that I’ll think about it, but I don’t know what I should do. I mean, we are step-brother and step-sister after all.” I say and Brian looked at me with this annoyed look on his face**

**“Wen, you’re in love with him aren’t you?” He asked and I nodded**

**“Yeah…” I say**

**“Well, if he kissed you, and he said that he didn’t want you to go, then that also means he’s also in love with you too.” He told me and I sigh to myself ‘I don’t know what I’m gonna do.’ I thought**

 

**\----------------------**

 

**I was walking back home, trying to figure out what to do, about Jae, but luck wasn’t on my side, and I saw Jae trying to open a pull door by pushing it, and I chuckle, did he seriously try to push a pull door open?**

**“Jae.” I say and Jae jumped and he looked over at me, and I saw his face was puffy and his eyes were red, and that made me feel really awful about myself “Are you trying to push a pull door?” I ask him, and he side-eyed the door and looked back at me**

**“Uh… no?” He says and it came out as question, and I sigh softly**

**“Umm, Jae, can we talk please?” I ask and he nods and I smile softly, and I just walk over to him, and I took his hand and we began to walk**

**“Wendy, what are you doing?” He asked me**

**“I said, I wanted to talk, but with nobody around.” I say to him and then I found a place where there was nobody around and I sighed “Okay, so I told you that I was gonna have to think about what to do about our relationship-” I say and Jae cut me off**

**“And you’re gonna reject me-” He says but I cut him off**

**“No, Jae, shut up.” I say, “I’ve had time to think about it - well someone made me think about it, and I don’t want to leave you either, but I have too, but maybe we can work it out. Like, I have my mom move here.” I say and Jae looked at me with tears filling up his eyes and I smile and I hug him tightly, and he hugged me back just as tight. As, I was in his arms, something made realize, what the hell are we gonna tell our parents, our friends, and what the hell is gonna tell his girlfriend?**

 

**\-------------**

 

**I was walking out of the bathroom, from my hour long shower, and I heard my phone ringing, and I was confused on how someone was calling me at like one in the morning, and I saw it was my mom, and I was even more confused, because mom is usually in bed by like 11:00 P.M. I then answer the call**

**“Mom? Why are you calling at 1:00 A.M.?” I ask**

**‘Sorry, honey, I’ve been trying to call you all day, but you weren’t answering.’ She says and I sigh**

**“Sorry, mom I had my phone turned off. So, what did you call about?” I ask her**

**‘Uh well, honey, I’ve uh got some bad news for you Wendy.’ She says and I grew worried**

**“What is it?” I ask, and I see Jae walk in the room with a plate with piece of pizza on it, in his hand, and I smile at him slightly, and he put the plate down on my desk**

**‘Well, umm, Wendy, as you know you are coming home next month, and well me and your father are going through a custody battle, and I decided to hand you over to him.’ She said and I felt the tears well up in my eyes, ‘I don’t wanna leave my mom.’ I thought,**

**“What? Why?!” I exclaim**

**‘I’ve realized that, I’m never home with you, but your father is.’ She says, that home is the only thing I’ve got left of Ethan, if I live with Dad, then I officially don’t have him**

**“So, that’s why you wanted me to visit dad for the summer, so you wouldn’t have to see me again?” I ask with a tear rolling down my face and Jae looked at me with a look of worry in his eyes**

**‘Wendy, you have friends there, you have no friends back at home. Now I’m sorry, that I didn’t tell you this sooner, but it’s just-’ She says but I couldn’t take it anymore so I just hung up on her and I threw my phone on the bed out of anger, and I start to walk back and forth**

**“Wendy?” Jae asked and I look over at him and I walk over to him, and I just fall into his arms, and I started to cry, “Wendy, what happened?” He asked me and I sigh shakily to myself**

**“My mom lied to me, that’s what’s wrong.” I say to him, and he pushed me back gently**

**“What?” He asked me**

**“The only reason, I came here, is because my mom handed me over to my dad.” I say to him and he frowned “Well, the only good thing about it is, that I’ll never have to leave you.” I say to him\**

 

 **A/N**  

 **Here’s chapter 12!!!**  

 **So… Idek what type here!!**  

 **DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**  

**사랑해!!**

**{RAELEE}**


	13. 13: It's just you and me now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Wendy and Jae try to keep their relationship on the down low (well at least from their parents), someone that Wendy and Jae thought would never find out about it, find out.

**Wendy’s P.O.V**

 

**“What the hell are we gonna do about people?” I ask Jae as we walk down the mall, thinking about what we should tell people about our relationship**

**“I don’t know.” He says, “But, the first thing we should do, is tell our friends.” He told me and I nodded but then I stopped and Jae looked over at me**

**“What about our parents?” I ask him and he sighed**

**“I don’t know.” He says and I sigh and continue walking, and then I felt my hand being held, and I move away from him, and he looked at me confused “What’s wrong?” He asked me and I sigh**

**“I don’t want, people that we know, to see us, until we announce it. Okay?” I say and he nods and he smiled**

**“Yeah, sure, okay.” He says and I smiled and we continued to walk.**

**\------------------**

 

**“Okay, you guys have been really close to each other lately. Are you guys okay?” Sungjin asked me and Jae, the second we walked into Brian’s house, and I look over at Jae and he nodded**

**“Okay, guys, we have something to tell you, and you guys promise not to freak out?” I ask and they looked at us confused… well except for Brian, because he probably knows what happened**

**“Wen, nothing you can say can freak us out.” Sungjin says to me and I sigh, oh you just wait for it.**

**“Okay, so me and Jae, are in a relationship-” I say but Sungjin cuts me off**

**“What?!” He exclaims and I roll my eyes**

**“Sungjin, shut up and let me explain!” I yell at him and he sighed and nodded “Okay, so when I got here, me and Jae, were nothing but step-siblings, we didn’t like each other as much, but that all changed when that incident happened at Evan’s party, and he would never leave me alone, he would just follow me everywhere, making sure I was safe. But, one night we just opened up to each other, then on my birthday he just kissed me, and here we are.” I say to them**

**“Wait, aren’t you supposed to be going home next month?” Dowoon asked me and I look down at the ground**

**“My mom, gave me over to my dad, so now I’m never leaving… until college.” I say to him and he nods slightly with a tiny smile, “But, the only good thing, that came out of it, is that I’ll never have to leave Jae.” I continue, and he put his arm around me and I smile softly**

**“Adorable.” Wonpil says and I just roll my eyes, god he’s so weird!**

**“Here’s the thing, who have you guys told?” Sungjin asked us and I tense up a little**

**“Uh w-well, you guys.” Jae says and I nodded as Sungjin widened his eyes**

**“You guys haven’t told your parents?” He asked us**

**“Oh, what are we gonna tell them? ‘Hey, Adriana, hey Dad, guess what we’re in a relationship, even though we’re step-siblings.’ That seems pretty stupid to me.” I say to him and Jae nodded**

**“But, are you guys planning on telling them?” Brian asked us and I sigh and nodded**

**“Yeah, when the time is right.” I say to them, which I’m hoping it’s never right, because I can only imagine, what my father’s reaction is going to be.**

 

**\----------------------**

 

**Me, Jae, and the boys were walking around, the mall, trying to get some fresh air, on this hot day, and it was working… kind’ve. I then felt Jae’s hand go into mine, and I smile softly, as I felt my cheeks heat up, and I intertwined my fingers with his, at this moment, I don’t really care what’s happening at this moment, not even caring that someone might be watching us right now.**

**“You guys don’t care that people might see you?” Brian asked us and I sigh and I shook my head**

**“I’m too tired to care about it, right now.” I say to him and he nods, and I felt myself hold back a yawn, as we continue walking.**

 

**\---------------------**

 

**I was buying myself something to bring my energy up, and I walked back to the table, and I saw Jae taking pictures of himself on my phone, and I roll my eyes and chuckle**

**“Jae, please don’t take up all my storage because of the pictures of yourself.” I say to him and he looks up at me**

**“What, you don’t pictures of your boyfriend in your phone?” He asked me with fake offence in his voice and I laugh**

**“I didn’t say, I don’t want them,” I say and I sat next to him, and I then start to sip on my boba, then I felt my arm being tapped, and I look over to feel Jae’s lips on mine, and I hear a camera click, and I realize that he or one of our friends took a photo ‘Oh that’s just amazing.’ I thought and I look over to see Sungjin with a disgusting look on his face**

**“You guys are disgusting.” Sungjin says and I roll my eyes**

**“You just think they’re disgusting, because you hate physical contact.” Brian says as he sits down next to us and I snicker**

 

**\---------------------**

 

**1 HOUR LATER:**

 

**Me and Jae, went home hand in hand, and when we walked into the house, to see our parents looking at us with totally different looks. Adriana’s looking at us with a look of anger and disgust, and my dad’s looking at us with a look of worry and sadness. It makes me wonder, what we did, but I’m kinda scared it was about our relationship.**

**“Umm, mom, Austin, what’s wrong?” Jae asked**

**“Are you two in a relationship?” Adriana asked and I tense up, there it is**

 

**TO BE CONTINUED:**

 

**A/N**

 

**Here’s chapter 13!!!!!**

 

**So this chapter is a little, shorter, but next chapter will be a little longer, so look forward to that!!**

 

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

 

**사랑해!!**

 

**{RAELEE}**

 


	14. 14: I don't know your secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions boil when both parents find out about Jae and Wendy's relationship.

**Wendy’s P.O.V**

 

**Me and Jae, went home hand in hand, and when we walked into the house, to see our parents looking at us with totally different looks. Adriana’s looking at us with a look of anger and disgust, and my dad’s looking at us with a look of worry and sadness. It makes me wonder, what we did, but I’m kinda scared it was about our relationship.**

**“Umm, mom, Austin, what’s wrong?” Jae asked**

**“Are you two in a relationship?” Adriana asked and I tense up, there it is.**

**“Umm n-no.” Jae says with a stutter, and I look over at Jae with a glare, what an idiot! Why would you stutter, and make it obvious?**

**“Really? Then why, did Alexis, your girlfriend, come and tell us that she saw you two holding hands and kissing at the mall?” She asked and I sigh, fucking Alexis!**

**“She lied.” Jae says and Adriana rolls her eyes**

**“Come on, Jae, why would she lie about that?” She asked him, and I scoff**

**“I don’t know, maybe cause the bitch wants attention.” I say to her, and then Adriana backhands me, across the face, and Jae pushes me behind him**

**“Adriana!” Dad yells, and I felt myself starting to cry a little into Jae’s back**

**“Okay, fine, fine. We’re in a relationship.” Jae says and Adriana sighs annoyed, and Dad looked down at the ground**

**“Austin, what do you make of this nonsense?” Adriana asked Dad, and he sighed**

**“I don’t know.” He says “But, we need to let them explain why this happened.” He continued and Jae looked over at me, and I then move away from him, occasionally wiping away tears**

**“So, uh one day, me and Jae went to that party, and he ditched me for Alexis, and I went to go find my friends, and then this guy tried to push himself on me, and Jae stopped it. So, as days went on he kept following me everywhere to make sure I was safe, and then we opened up to each other, and I found out who Jaeyoon was, and then on my birthday he just kissed me, because he didn’t want me to go home, and here we are.” I say and Adriana looked really disgusted, and I looked down at the ground**

**“This is uncalled for!” She exclaimed and I flinch a little**

**“Adriana, stop this you’re scaring my daughter-” Dad says but Adriana cuts him off**

**“I don’t give a shit, Austin! They’re step-siblings, and only step-siblings!” She exclaimed**

**“So, what are you saying?” He asked**

**“I’m gonna separate them for a week and if they still love each other, Wendy is going to go back living with her mom.” She says and I look up with wide eyes and I look at Jae, and he had the same expression as me**

**“Adriana, you can’t do that!” I yell**

**“I can and I will, you should’ve thought about that, when you went and pulled this stunt.” She told me and I widened my eyes, and then she looked over at Jae “I’m taking you to your grandma’s tomorrow, go pack your shit.” She says and she walked off, and I look over at Jae, and I sigh and I put my hand on his arm, and he shook it off, and went upstairs and I heard a door slam, and I flinch**

**“Dad, can’t you do anything about this?” I ask him and he sighed sadly**

**“Honey, I have no problem with this relationship, since you can’t choose who you love, but there is nothing I can do.” He told me and I sigh**

**“Yeah, thanks for nothing.” I say and I walk up the stairs, and up to my room, with the door slammed as well.**

 

**\-------------------**

 

**It was like 12:00 at night, and me and Jae haven’t came out of our room since 5:00, for dinner, and ugh I just don’t like not seeing him for a straight week. I’m pretty sure, Adriana is out of her mind, now I realize what mom means that she’s a fucking bitch! As I was tossing and turning, I hear someone knock at my door, and I really didn’t want to get up from my spot, because I knew it was probably my dad, or Adriana… well until I heard the voice I’ve been wanting to hear**

**“Wen?” I hear Jae’s voice, and I jump up from the bed, and I ran over to the door, unlocked it, and I open it, and I saw Jae standing there with tears rolling down his face, and I pull his arm and I let him in the room, and I sigh**

**“Your mom’s out of her mind.” I say to him and he sighs shakily**

**“I know.” He says and I went over to my bed and sat down**

**“Jae, can you stay with me tonight?” I ask and I look at him with sad eyes, and he smiles softly**

**“Of course.” He says and I move over to the other side, and he lays down next to me, and I push myself on to his chest, and his arms went around me tightly**

**“Jae, I don’t want to not see you for a week.” I say to him**

**“Me neither.” He says and I sigh, and I felt myself yawn, “Wen, get some sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.” He told me and I then close my eyes, and felt myself drift off to sleep.**

 

**\------------------**

**I watch as Jae puts his stuff in the back of his mom’s car, and I felt tears leave my eyes. This is such bullshit! His mom, is truly forever on my bitch list. No matter, what she does to make it up, I will forever hate her, I don’t care. When Jae, puts the last bag in the trunk, he walks over to me, and I felt my lips start to quiver, and tears start to leave my eyes, and Jae pulls me into his embrace, and I start crying… this is such bullshit! I pull back from him, and he wipes away some of my tears, and he kissed me softly,**

**“Put a smile on your face.” He says and he motioned his fingers up to make himself smile, and I smile softly “I’ll see you in a week.” He told me and I nodded and he walked away from me, and got into the car, and I watched the car get farther and farther away from me, with my boyfriend inside.**

 

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 14!!!**

**So, I was planning on making 7 chapters for the seven days they were apart, but then I was going to be doing 2 days in one chapter, but I decided to do 7 chapters for the seven days cuz I’m a lazy bitch to do 2 days!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!**

**사랑해!!**

**{RAELEE}**


	15. INFO/ PLAYLIST

 

 

##  **INFO:**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Waste It On Me: Jae Park**

**"I can't love you, an to be honest, it's just a waste of my time"**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"If love is just a waste of your precious time, than goddammit waste it on me"**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Copyright© 2018: Delirious_Is_Awesome**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**PLAYLIST:**

**INTRO:**

**WASTE IT ON ME**

**CONGRATULATIONS (ENGLISH VER)**

**DAYS GONE BY**

**SAY WOW**

**I NEED SOMEBODY**

**BLOOD**

**121U**

**HURT ROAD**

**HEADACHE**

**BEAUTIFUL FEELING**

**MARATHON**

**I LIKE YOU**

**I SMILE**

**INNOCENT LOVE**

**WHAT CAN I DO**

**I LOVED YOU**

**WHEN YOU LOVE SOMEONE**

**ALL ALONE**

**YOU WERE BEAUTIFUL (ENGLISH VER)**

**BABY IT'S OKAY**

**FEELING GOOD**

**SHOOT ME**

**WARNING!**

**BREAKING DOWN**

**NOBODY KNOWS**

**SO COOL**

**OUTRO:**

**OUT OF MY MIND**

 

 

 

 


	16. 15: But I'll pick up the pieces, pull you close to me now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the first day starts, Wendy feels like she won't be able to make it through the week.

 

 

## 

**Wendy's P.O.V**

**DAY 1:**

**I wake up, to the piercing sunlight, and I groan slightly, the sun shouldn't be out, for how gloomy I feel. It's day 1 of 7, of how long that me and Jae have to be apart. I swear Adriana is insane, for doing this. I was texting Jae, yesterday, and his grandma, thinks that his mom is making a huge mistake. You can't separate people who are in love with each other. You just can't. If you do, it might bring that person's moral down, and it might make them have anxiety or depression. It's just something that you can't do. I get up from my bed, and I just throw on random clothes, not even bothering to do my hair perfect, and I just walked downstairs, to see Adriana and Dad eating breakfast, and I just feel sick to my stomach, as there is one empty spot.**

**"Wendy, come eat breakfast." Adriana says and I scoff**

**"Or what? Are you gonna send me to my mom's?" I ask her and she looked at me with this glare on her face, but I honestly don't care.**

**"Wendy, come and eat or you're grounded." She says and I scoff**

**"I'm 18 years old, you have no authority over me." I say and I walk away from her, and I walk out of the house.**

**\---------------**

**I was eating the most disgusting diner food in my whole life, but it's better than eating with that bitch. I then see Brian walk over to me, and he sat down in front of me**

**"Why is Wendy Alecs, eating in a crappy diner?" He asked talking about me in the third person, and I laugh**

**"I just didn't want to be the same room with her." I say and he looked confused**

**"Who?" He asked**

**"Adriana." I say and he looked even more confused**

**"Did Jae not tell you?" I ask and he shook his head**

**"Tell me what?" He asked and I roll my eyes, oh my god, he is so stupid sometimes**

**"So, Alexis told them about our relationship, and now Adriana is separating us for a week, and if we still love each other, I'm gonna have to go live with my mom." I say and Brian widened his eyes**

**"She can't do that!" He exclaimed and I sigh**

**"I know, but she did, and now I have 6 days to be without him." I say to him and I sigh**

**"It'll be okay, Wen." He told me and I felt the tears well up in my eyes, and I nodded**

**"Yeah." I mutter, it won't be okay, until he is back into my life, that's when I can finally relax and quit worrying. "And the bad thing about it is, I can't even see or talk to him." I say to him**

**"Wendy, why don't you come over to my house so you can talk to him through facetime." He says and I look up with a smile and nodded wildly.**

**\-------------------**

**Brian's P.O.V**

**I was going over to Jae's grandma's house, since that's where Wendy said he was at, and I really don't know what to expect when I see him, I hope it's not anything bad, but knowing Jae, it's probably going to be bad. I walk up to the door, and I ring the doorbell, and I wait for someone to answer the door, and luckily someone did**

**"Hey, Brian!" Jae's grandma says with happiness in her voice**

**"Hey uh, hi, is Jae here?" I ask and she sighs and nods**

**"Yeah, but he's not doing so well. So, be a dear friend and help cheer him up would you?" She asked and I sigh and nodded, and she lets me in, and I see Jae just sitting on his phone with tears rolling down his face, and I sighed**

**"Jae." I say and he looked up from his phone and at me and gave me this blank stare, and oh my god, it's worse than when Jaeyoon died. "Jae, you need to snap out of this." I say to him, and he just stared at me, and I roll my eyes 'He's so stubborn.' I thought "Jae, do you want to talk to Wendy?" I ask him and he finally looked at me with a look of happiness in his eyes**

**"Yeah." He says and I then open up his computer, and I went over to facetime, and I called myself, since Wendy was at my house, and then we waited for her to answer, and thank god she did, and once she saw his face, she started to cry, and Jae smiled a little "Hey, Wendy." Jae says**

**'Hey, Jae.' She said and I smile a little**

**\-----------------------------**

**Wendy's P.O.V**

**As, me and Jae talked for an hour, I told him to meet me at the boba shop, tomorrow, so we can finally see each other again... in person, but that also means I'm gonna have to sneak by Adriana, because I'm pretty sure, that she's gonna ground me, after walking out during breakfast. I walk into my bedroom, and I flop down on my bed, and I sigh 'I just can't wait to see him again.' I thought**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 15!!!!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**사랑해!!**

**{RAELEE}**


	17. 16: And I know there's no making this right, this right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As day two rolls by, Jae and Wendy try their best to sneak around so they don't get caught by their parents.

 

 

## 

 

**Wendy’s P.O.V**

**Day 2:**

**I walk out of the house, hoping to not get caught by either Dad or Adriana because if I get caught, I'm screwed! I start walking to the Boba shop, but I had heels on, and they were clicking every time I walked, yeah it was not a good idea to wear these when I'm trying to sneak around, but whatever. ‘Ugh, I'm so screwed!’ I thought, this better go the I planned.**

**Jae's P.O.V**

**I was walking over to the Boba shop that Wendy told to me to go to, and I go by the window and I look in, to see if she is there, I know what you are thinking “Jae, why are you just looking in and not walking in?” Well, it's because I'm scared that my mom is in there, and that she will catch me. But, I'm also shy around Wendy, she's the only one that makes me feel like this. No one, not even Alexis has ever made me feel the way Wendy has. I thought that, I would hate her, I did at first, but when I saw her getting assaulted by Evan, I knew that I had to protect her, but I didn't expect this to happen.**

**Wendy’s P.O.V**

**A FEW MINUTES BEFORE:**

**I walk into the building, and I didn’t see Jae anywhere, and I let out a sigh, he’s probably just late. ‘Might as well just wait for him.’ I thought and I went over to a chair and I sat down, and sighed “Let’s hope he gets here soon.” I mutter to myself, and then I see this boy walk over to me and he smiled**

**“Well, if it isn’t the miss beautiful, Wendy Alecs.” He said and I then get a good look at him, and it was Jungkook, and I smile, he looks so different, because he dyed his hair, like this reddish pinkish color, I almost didn’t recognize him.**

**“Hey, Jungkook, I didn’t recognize you since you dyed your hair.” I say with a laugh, and he laughed as well**

**“Yeah, I wanted to try something different.” He says and I smiled a little**

**“Well, I like it, different is good, change is good.” I say to him, and he smiled**

**“So, what can I get you today, Wendy?” He asked me and I sigh**

**“Umm, two strawberry slush raised his eyebrows**

**“Two? For just one of you?” He asked me and chuckled, and that made me laugh slightly**

**“Uh, it’s for my boyfriend.” I say to him, and he smiled**

**“Oh, and who’s your boyfriend?” He asked me, and I look at him with my eyebrows furrowed, ‘I don’t know, if I should tell him.’ I thought**

**“It’s Jae.” I say to him, and he widened his eyes**

**“Jae? As in, your step brother Jae?” He asked me and I nodded**

**“Yeah.” I say softly, wow that feels good to let off of my shoulders “I’m meeting him here.” I continued**

**“Wow, he’s one lucky guy.” He says “Wait, don’t you guys live together, why do you have to meet him here?” He asked me and I sighed**

**“His mom’s separating us for a whole week, so we decided to sneak around.” I say to him, and he sighed**

**“Yeah, Adriana is kind’ve a bitch… or at least that’s what I heard from some people.” He says, and then he went to go over to make the boba’s, and I sigh, as I look at the time on my phone and it said ‘11:30’, I told him to meet me here, at 11:10, why the hell is he not here? I see Jungkook, walk over with the two boba’s, he then smiled a laughed**

**“Looks, like you got a fan.” He says, and pointed, and I turned around to see Jae, looking inside the window, and I knew he was looking at me, and I sigh and laugh**

**“Okay, how much do I owe you?” I ask him, and he shook his head**

**“This one is on the house.” He told me and I nodded, and I picked up the two boba’s, and I walk out of the boba shop, and I gave Jae his drink**

**“Jae, what the hell were you doing?” I ask him and he shrugged**

**“I’m just shy, okay?” He says and I smile, and I then pinch his right cheek and cooed**

**“Aww my adorable baby.” I say and he blushed a little, and I smiled**

**“Can we go, before my mom catches us?” He asked and I nodded, and then we started to walk.**

**\--------------------**

**1 HOUR LATER:**

**“Babe, my feet are hurting me.” I whine, and he groans**

**“Why did you decide to wear heels then?” He asked me and I shrugged,**

**“I never get to wear these shoes, so I thought it was a good idea.” I say to him, and he sighed**

**“Get on my back, if you feel tired and uncomfortable.” He says, and I smiled, and nodded, and I jumped on his back, and I instantly felt a lot better, as long as I was off of my feet. “You’re a pain in my ass, you know that?” He asked me and I smiled and I kiss his cheek**

**“I know, but you love me for it.” I say, and he didn’t say anything back, which made me worried, but I let it go, since it’s still kinda early to be saying ‘I love you’ and all that stuff.**

**\---------------------**

**As me and Jae were walking hand-in-hand, I then see a familiar person, and I saw it was Adriana, and I gasped loud enough for Jae to hear it**

**“What is it?” He asked me and I pointed over to Adriana, and he gasped “Oh, crap.” He muttered and I sighed, I then pull him over to like an alleyway, so we can let Adriana pass by without her seeing us, and once she did pass by without catching us, I breathe a sigh of relief, “Well, that was close.” Jae says and I nodded**

**“Yeah.” I say, and I sigh and I turn around to face Jae**  
**“We should probably go home, cause I don't want to get caught.” I say to Jae and he nods sadly but he knows he doesn't want me to get caught. So, me and Jae, started walking again, so he can drop me off at home.**

**\------------------**

**Jae has dropped me off home, before Adriana had gotten home thank god, so I walked up to the door, and I walk inside to be met with my father, and I tense up inside, but I wasn't gonna show it**

**“Hey, Wendy.” He says and I sigh**

**“Dad, I'm really tired, I'll talk with you tomorrow.” I say and I walk passed him, and right upstairs… I don't know how much longer I can take this.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 16!!!**

**Sorry for the wait!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS**

**사랑해요**

**{RAELEE}**


	18. 17: And I know there's no changing your mind, your mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As day 3 goes by, Wendy figures out something that Jae has been keeping from her.

     

***THE PICTURE WENDY TAKES***

**Wendy’s P.O.V**

**Day 3:**

**Day 3. It’s time to begin day 3 of the worst week of my life. But, it’s a good thing me and him are gonna be together again, and I hope we don’t see Adriana or my dad when we are out together. Because, we almost got caught yesterday, and I’m not risking of almost getting caught again, because if we get caught me and Jae, are gonna be in some deep shit! As I just walk out of my room, I was faced by my dad, and I sigh ‘Shit.’ I thought, he’s probably gonna ask me about yesterday, but I brushed him before he could asked me yesterday.**

**“Wendy, are you sneaking out to see Jae?” He asked me in a quiet voice, and I widened my eyes, shit I’m so screwed, should I tell him or not? I mean, he really didn’t care about me and him being in a relationship, so might as well tell him.**

**“Y-yeah.” I say to him with a stutter, which I mentally curse myself for doing, and he sighed**

**“I’ll cover you, now go and meet up with him, before Adriana gets suspicious.” He told me and I widened my eyes and furrow my eyebrows, is my dad seriously doing this?**

**“Okay.” I say and I walk downstairs, and I speed walk past Adriana and I walk out the door, and I started to bolt running, because I heard Adriana yelling for me to come back, but like hell am I gonna stop.**

**\--------------**

**“I can’t you believe you just bolted down the street.” He says while laughing, while I’m coughing and panting, from the non-stop running, and I look over at Jae with the biggest glare on my face**

**“Well, I didn’t want to get caught by your bitchy mom.” I say and he nods, and then just gave me a bottle of water that he had in his hand, and I gladly accept it, and I took a big drink of the water, nearly choking in the process**

**“Jesus, Wendy, be careful, don’t freaking die on me.” He says while patting me on the back, and I look at him**

**“I wasn’t planning on it.” I say to him, and he smiles and I just wrap my arms around his stomach, and I put my head on his chest, and I listen to his heartbeat, and he put his chin on the top of my head, and I feel like I could just melt into a giant puddle, when I’m in his arms, or mainly just with him. He’s the only person, I felt like I could trust with my whole life… yeah I mean I’ve had two boyfriends in my whole life, but I’ve never felt the way I’ve felt with Jae, I mean my two ex-boyfriends just did drugs, and I didn’t feel safe at all, because I felt like maybe they would hurt me if they got too bad.**

**“Wendy, as much as I love being here, standing here with you, we need to leave.” He says and I sigh softly and nod with a small smile on my face, and we let go of each other, and we started to walk.**

**\---------------------------**

**As me and Jae were just sitting on the ground at the park, and Jae was looking out into the distance, and that just made me smile, and I pull out my phone, and I took a picture of him, and Jae heard the camera snap, and he looked over at me**

**“Wendy, what did you just take a photo of?” He asked and I tense up a little**

**“Umm t-the s-sky.” I stutter, and I curse at myself, because of my stutter, and he raised his eyebrows**

**“Really?” He asked and he stood up, and I stood up as well, and I then I started to run and I heard running behind me, and I knew it was Jae, but somehow I just couldn’t run fast enough, and Jae caught up to me, and picked me off of the ground and I started laughing “Wendy, delete the photo.” He told me and I look over at him**

**“Why, you look good.” I say and I showed him the photo, and he smiled softly**

**“Keep the photo.” He told me and I roll my eyes, what a weird person.**

**\-----------------------**

**NIGHT:**

**TRIGGER WARNING:**

**Me and Jae were at his grandma’s house, because I told my dad I’ll be spending the night here, and Dad told Adriana that I’ll be spending the night at Brian’s house. As, long as I’ve been here in LA, and living with Jae, I’ve always wondered where, Jae’s dad is.**

**“Jae, can I ask you something?” I ask him, as I had my head on his chest**

**“You just did.” He says and I rolled my eyes**

**“No, seriously, can I ask you something?” I ask him, and he sighed and he nodded**

**“Yeah, sure, fire away.” Jae says to me, and I sigh**

**“Jae, what happened to your dad?” I ask and I feel him tense up, and hold his breath, and I felt my heart start beat a little faster, I hope his dad didn’t do anything bad**

**“Wendy, you don’t need to know, what happened with my dad.” He says and his voice shook a little, and I look at him “But, I’ll tell you anyway, since I trusted you with what happened with Jaeyoon.” He says and I push myself off of him and he sat up a little “Okay, so my dad was an asshole, and I think he hated me, cause when I was born, my dad wouldn’t do anything with me, you know how the father should play games with their sons and stuff like that, he would always used to brush me off. But, when Jaeyoon was born, he would always play games with her, and do everything with her, and he would like verbally, emotionally, and mentally like abuse me, but Jaeyoon always told him to stop, and dad always told her, he was just joking around, but I knew he wasn’t joking at all. He would always treat us different, because he always thought Jaeyoon was perfect, while I was worthless, and a waste of space-” He says but then his voice shook, as he was starting to cry a little, but he cleared his throat and continued “Jaeyoon, always stood up for me, against my dad, but then one day, me and dad were in an argument, and Jaeyoon was trying to stop it, and then he just… he hit her. That was the first time he ever put his hands on either one of us. He felt so heartbroken by that, so he went out of the house, and got into his car, and me, mom, and Jaeyoon ran outside to stop him, but he said he’ll be back, but when he pulled out of the driveway, and got down to the corner, a car hit him, and he died on the spot-” He says and I widened my eyes, and I saw tears roll down his face, and his lips start to quiver, but he still continued on “After, he died, people in my school started to look at me differently, started to bully me more, and they bullied me to the point where I put the same marks on my arms, that Jaeyoon killed herself with-” He says and he showed me the light yet faded self harm scars on his wrist, I gasp softly, and he sobbed softly, but he still went on “I was only 13, and when Jaeyoon saw the scars, she gave me hell, she was 2 years younger than me, telling me what to do, but even though my dad was an asshole, I didn’t want him to die, I loved him Wendy, even though he hated me.” He says and he put his knees up to his chest, and he started crying, and I sigh softly, and I put my arms around him and he started sobbing into my hold “B-but my m-mom, d-didn’t e-even t-try to help Jaeyoon w-when she was depressed, I tried, I swear to god I tried. Mom, always has to blame me, for her death, because she says I just “let her die” instead of calling the ambulance, but I-I w-was s-scared I-I d-didn’t k-know what to do.” He cried and I sigh**

**“Oh my god, Jae. I’m so sorry, you had to go through that.” I say to him, “But, as long as I’m here, you will never have to go through that ever again.” I continue trying to reassure him, and we pull back, and he looks at me, with tears rolling down his face, and I wipe them away, and I put a small smile on my face, and Jae pressed his lips against mine, and I kiss back softly, I guess the thing that me and Jae have in common is, that we’re both broken inside, but at least we have each other.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 17!!!**

**I’m sorry this is two days late!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**사랑해요**

**{RAELEE}**


	19. 18: But we both found each other tonight, tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4. Day 4, of the worst week of the summer, Wendy, might've just screwed herself as she confronted Adriana about Jae's dad and Jaeyoon.

 

 

## 

 

 

 

 

***THE PIC THAT JAE SENDS WENDY***

**Wendy’s P.O.V**

**Day 4:**

**I wake up, when I heard my phone vibrating on the bedside table beside me, and I look over to not see Jae beside me, ‘He must be up already.’ I thought, and I sigh softly and I grab my phone, and I saw it was a text from my dad, and I sigh ‘Why is he texting me?’ I thought**

**‘Daddy💗: Hey, honey you need to come home, because Adriana says you need to be here for breakfast.’ and I groan softly ‘I don’t want to go back home, when that bitch is there.’ I thought**

**‘Wen: Ok.’ I text back and I get out of the bed, and I went downstairs to see Jae eating breakfast with his grandma**

**“Babe, I’m gonna have to go, but I’ll see you later.” I say to him, and he nods and smiled**

**“Okay, see you later.” He says and I nod, and I walk out of the house, and I started walking back home.**

**\--------------------**

**As I was walking back to the house, and up to my window I felt my phone buzz, and I saw it was a message from Jae, and I smile softly, as I saw he sent me a really cute black & white photo of himself**

**‘JaeBaby❤️❤️: I miss you already’ and I smile widely, ‘Goddammit, he’s so cute’ I thought**

**‘Wen: Me too, but I’ll see you in a couple of hours’ I text back, and I put my phone back into my pocket, and I started to climb up into my window, and I fall to the ground, and I groan slightly, and I really hope to god, Adriana or Dad don’t catch me doing this… well mostly Adriana… but luck wasn’t on my side today, as I look up and see Adriana standing in front of me with her arms crossed**

**“So, you sneak in through the window?” She asked really mad and I scoff, as I stood up from the ground**

**“Who cares?” I say and I went over to get some clothes so I can take a shower, but I then felt my wrist being pulled, and I tense up “Take your hands off of me, before I report you to the police.” I say through my gritted teeth, and she scoffed**

**“Are you threatening me?” She asked and I look over at her**

**“No, it’s just a warning.” I say and I pull myself out of her grip and I went to my drawer and I got some clothes and I went into my bathroom, and I slammed the door shut, and locked the door.**

**\----------------------**

**As I was brushing my hair, I went downstairs to see Adriana leaning against the counter, as like she was waiting for me, and I sigh**

**“Wendy, what do you have against me?” She asked me and I sigh**

**“What do you have against me and Jae being together?” I fire back with a question, and she sighs**

**“You’re step-siblings, and you’re only supposed to be step-siblings!” She exclaimed and that made me kinda mad**

**“We’re not even related! We don’t have any blood relation at all, I didn’t even know he existed until like 2 ½ months ago, we were basically strangers!” I yell and she rolls her eyes**

**“It doesn’t matter, if you didn’t know each other at all, when me and your father got married, he’s still your step-brother.” She says and I sigh pissed off**

**“Okay, here’s the thing, if it was Jaeyoon, who was dating her step-brother, would you let it happen?” I ask and I think I struck a nerve when I see her tense up, and she sighed**

**“How do you know about Jaeyoon?” She asked and I rolled my eyes**

**“Jae, told me about her, oh and he also told me how both you and his dad, always doted on her… all the fucking time! Oh, and how his dad hated him… oh and the time, when she killed herself, that you blamed him for her death, all the time, telling him to get over it! Oh, I’m sorry, Adriana Park, no one gets over their sister’s death, especially if they died in their arms!” I yell, and she looks confused, on how I know so much, and I think I might’ve just screwed up**

**“How the hell do you know about that?” She asked and I stood silent, “You’ve been sneaking out, to see Jae have you?” She asked and I mentally curse myself, for confronting her like this, oh I have made a huge mistake, I’m such a fucking idiot! “You have, behind your dad and mine’s back?” She asked**

**“Dad already knew about it.” I mutter and she scoffed**

**“You’re not allowed to see him for the rest of the week.” She says and I widened my eyes with tears welling up in my eyes, and I just scoff, and I ran back upstairs, and I lock myself in my room, and I called Jae**

**‘Hey babe.’ He says and I let out a small sob, which got his attention ‘Wen, what’s wrong?’ He asked**

**“I messed up. I messed up, Jae, I’m so sorry.” I sob and he shushed me softly**

**‘No, it’s okay, whatever it is, you can sneak out-’ I cut him off**

**“No, I can’t Adriana will kill me if I do, I’ll sneak out at night.” I say to him, and he sighed softly**

**‘Okay, now I gotta go, I’ll see you later.’ He says and I sigh**

**“Okay, bye, Jae, I love you.” I say and I shocked myself when I said that, and to hear that he hung up instead of saying it back made me kinda upset… does he not love me as much as I love him?**

**\----------------------**

**NIGHT:**

**I sneak out of the window and I just start to walk over to the park, that I told Jae to meet me at, and I start to feel tears well up in my eyes, and my heart start to beat fast, to the point my anxiety is starting to start up. As I see Jae standing there waiting for me, I sigh and I walked faster to him and I sigh and he looked over at me and he looked about as nervous, as I am right now.**

**“Wen-” He starts but I shook my head stopping him**

**“Jae, umm, Adriana knows that we’ve been sneaking out to see each other, and she said we can’t see each other for the rest of the week… Jae, I’m so sorry, I screwed up.” I say and I started to cry and Jae hugged me tightly**

**“Maybe, we can try to be discreet.” He says and I shook my head and I sniffle**

**“Let’s just wait this out, the whole week, I’ll hang out with Sungjin, Brian, Wonpil, and Dowoon, so I won’t feel lonely, it’ll make you feel like I’m with you.” I say and Jae shook his head with tears falling down his face, and I wipe them away**

**“I don’t want to be without you anymore.” He says and I sigh**

**“Jae, it’s only 3 days, we can make it for the last three days.” I say to him, and I push myself off of him and I stood my ground and I clear my throat and I wipe away my tears “I’ll see you in three days Jae.” I say and he lets a few tears roll down his face, and I walk away from him, and as I get more farther and farther away from him, I began to shake and sob.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 18!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**사랑해요**

**{RAELEE}**

 


	20. 19: So if love is nothing more than just a waste of your time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5. Wendy, really did screw herself, as Adriana found out about Wendy and Jae sneaking out to meet each other behind her back.

  

## 

 

 

   ***WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT HAHA***

**Wendy’s P.O.V**

**Day 5:**

**As I wake up, I feel my eyes all puffy and itchy, as I cried myself to sleep the night before. As I see the sun creeping through my window, I cringe slightly, as the sun hit my face, and I groan ‘Why does life not like me at all.’ I thought, and I look over at my phone that was vibrating on my bedside table, and I grab it, and I saw the time, and it said ‘11:33 A.M.’ and I groan ‘Why did I have to sleep in so late?’ I thought, and I saw I had a text from Brian**

**‘BriBri: Hey, we’re going out for lunch, want to come?’ and I sigh… might as well go**

**‘Wen: Yeah, yeah I’ll be ready, in 35 minutes.’ I text back, and I get up from my bed, and I grab some random clothes, and I went over to my bathroom and I went to take a shower and I just stood there, as the hot water was beating on my skin, and I say here for maybe about 10 minutes.**

**\----------------------**

**“I heard, what happened between you and Jae, yesterday.” Sungjin told me and I sigh and I look at him**

**“How do you know about that?” I ask him softly, and Brian hit Sungjin on his shoulder**

**“Jae, told us, and he said you were really upset, so we decided to take you out, to take your mind off what happened yesterday. But, thanks to Sungjin, it’s now back into your memory.” Brian says and I smile softly**

**“Thank you guys, for trying to make me feel better, but it’s good to talk about it and get it out of the way.” I say and Wonpil sighed**

**“No, it’s okay, you don’t have to talk about it, if you don’t want to.” He told me and I shook my head**

**“No, I’m going to.” I say to him and the boys sighed and nodded, and waited for me to go on, “Okay, so uh, Jae told me about what happened with his dad and stuff like that, and the next day I confronted Adriana about it, which was a huge mistake to be honest because that’s how she found about me and Jae sneaking out together, so she told me that we can’t see each other for the next 3 days, I know it’s not that much, but it’s a lot for me and him, and ugh, I just wish I could’ve done something different.” I say and Dowoon sighed**

**“Jae, came to Brian’s house crying last night, because of what happened last night.” Dowoon says and I sigh, ugh, I just wish that scenario could’ve ended up differently.**

**\-------------------------**

**I walk back inside the house, and I went and flopped down on my bed, and I heard my phone buzz, and I look and I saw it was a text from Jae, and I sigh softly**

**‘JaeBaby❤️❤️: I can’t stand being away from you this long, I just wish I can see you.’**

**‘Wen: Jae, it’s just 2 more days, you can tough it out.’ I text back**

**‘JaeBaby❤️❤️: No, Wendy, I can’t I just want to see you’**

**‘Wen: Jae, like I said it’s only 2 days!’ I text, and then he left me on read, and stopped texting me after that, and I sigh, I wouldn’t be surprised if he blocked my number at this moment, why can’t life just ever go my way, like what did I do, to deserve this?**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 19!!!!!!**

**Yeah like I said this chapter was gonna be very short haha!! BUT CHAPTER 20 IS GONNA BE LONG!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER , SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**사랑해요**

**{RAELEE}**


	21. 20: Waste it on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6. Day6. As, Wendy remembers some things that her and Jae did, she begs to her dad to see Jae.

 

 

 

 

 

***THE UNDERLINE WORDS, ARE THE LYRICS!***

**Wendy’s P.O.V**

**Day 6:**

**As I was just sitting on my bed silently, I look over to my dresser slightly, and I felt the tears fall down my face, as I remember when me and Jae first met**

**My tears won’t stop, you were my first love. The reason why the break up was clumsy was because you were my first love.**

**FLASHBACK:**

**_"Who the hell are you, and what the hell are you doing?" I hear the boy ask me, and I turn to look at him, he had blonde hair, with these round circular glasses, and he kinda looks like chicken little, but he was kinda cute though_ **

**_"Umm I'm Wendy Alecs, and I'm unpacking. Who are you?" I told him and he sighed annoyed, not really wanting to talk, but since he asked the question first, and now he knows my name, I have to know his name now._ **

**_"Jae." He simply said, wait this is Jae?!_ **

**_"So, you're my step brother?" I ask and he looked confused_ **

**_"Step brother? Wait, you're my step sister? You're Austin's daughter?" He asked and I nodded "Why out of all the rooms, in this house, why did it have to be this one?" He said to himself, quietly, but still loud enough for me to hear_ **

**_"What the hell is wrong with me, living in this room? Huh?" I ask him, and he looked down at the ground_ **

**_"Nothing." He says, and walked away from the door, and I scoff 'What an asshole.' I thought, so that's what Adriana mean by "watch out for Jae", because he is kinda an asshole._ **

**FLASHBACK OVER:**

**I then look over at my window, as the last time we saw each other two days ago, and I sigh softly ‘I wish I didn’t do it.’ I thought, I wish I can go back to the that day, and do something different**

**In our places and the places we promised to meet, the fact that I won’t be able to see you again. I know of it well, I know, I know~**

**_FLASHBACK:_ **

**_"Wen-" He starts but I shook my head stopping him_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Jae, umm, Adriana knows that we've been sneaking out to see each other, and she said we can't see each other for the rest of the week... Jae, I'm so sorry, I screwed up." I say and I started to cry and Jae hugged me tightly_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Maybe, we can try to be discreet." He says and I shook my head and I sniffle_ **

**_"Let's just wait this out, the whole week, I'll hang out with Sungjin, Brian, Wonpil, and Dowoon, so I won't feel lonely, it'll make you feel like I'm with you." I say and Jae shook his head with tears falling down his face, and I wipe them away_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"I don't want to be without you anymore." He says and I sigh_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Jae, it's only 3 days, we can make it for the last three days." I say to him, and I push myself off of him and I stood my ground and I clear my throat and I wipe away my tears "I'll see you in three days Jae." I say and he lets a few tears roll down his face, and I walk away from him, and as I get more farther and farther away from him, I began to shake and sob._ **

**FLASHBACK OVER:**

**I get up from the bed, and I look over at my computer, and I remember the times that he would just annoy me when I’m just trying to work, oh how I miss it.**

**Even though it was puppy love and I’m young, I know. I’m saying that break up was unfamiliar**

**FLASHBACK:**

**_"Why would you give him your number?" Jae asked as I was doing some work on my computer, and I sigh and I look up at him_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Cause, he's nice and he's pretty cute." I say and he groans_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"I'm nice and I'm pretty cute." He says and I tense up a little, nice? No. Cute? Yes. (but I'm not gonna admit that.) I then thought about something, I take off my glasses and I look at Jae, who was sitting... no let me rephrase that, spinning in the rolling chair at my desk_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Jae, why the hell are you in here? Don't have you something better to do, like I don't know play your guitar, or hang out with the boys? Why are you bothering me?" I ask him_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Okay, first off, that's way too many questions in one sentence, and second, who says I'm not allowed to be in here?" He asked me and I huff out a groan, and I close my computer and I set it down next to me, and I get up from the bed_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Whatever, I'm going out." I say to him_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"I'll go with you." He says and I look over at him with a look of pure confusion on my face, 'Why does he want to go out with me?' I thought, but I just shook it off_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Fine." I say and I walk out of the room, with him following me._ **

**FLASHBACK OVER:**

**I then go over to my closet, and I see that shirt, I wore to Alexis’s party, oh how a great idea that was, I was nearly raped by a druggie guy named Evan**

**You were my first love, my clumsy love. My love that I was thankful for**

**FLASHBACK:**

**_"Hey girl, you look stressed. Want to take a hit?" He asked me and I shook my head_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"N-no, I don't." I stutter, and I went to walk away from him, but he pulled me back, and I look straight at him_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Come on, girly, no one ever says 'no' to a hit." He just told me, and I can physically smell the drugs off of him, cause I was so close to him_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Well, I just did." I say and I tried to push him away from me, but he had a tight grip on my waist_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"You have a nice body." He says in a creepy tone, and I felt the tears well up in my eyes, and I felt my heart start to speed up, and my breathing start to get uneven and shallow_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"L-let m-me g-go." I stutter trying to push him away from me, but he held on "Let me go." I say sterner, but he still wouldn't let me go, and I felt myself get a panic attack, as I saw people start to look at us 'Oh god.' I thought "Let me go!" I exclaim loudly, and it was loud enough for everyone to hear, and everyone looked over at us_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Evan, let her go." I hear Jae's voice and I finally let those tears go, please help me Jae!_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"And who are you to her, Jae?" He asked, wait he knows Jae?_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"I'm her step brother." Jae told him, and I widened my eyes why do you have to tell it to everyone, and I look at him and he looked really pissed off, more pissed off than when I met him on my first day when I got in LA, but he still looked beautiful- wait Wendy, stop!_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Fine, take her." Evan says and he pushed me, and I fell into someone's arms,"She looks like a slut anyway." Evan continued and then he stumbled off, and when he was out of sight I finally broke down crying, in the person's arms_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Hey, are you okay?" I hear the person ask, and I look up to see Jae looking down at me 'Wait, what?' I thought, and I felt my breathing start to get uneven more, and tears falling down my cheeks, and Jae looked shocked, and he turned to look over at Brian "Brian, take her home." Jae told him, and Brian nodded, and Jae let go of me, and led me over to Brian, and Jae looked over at me "I'll be home in an hour." He told me and I nodded, and Brian led me out of the house, so he can take me home._ **

**FLASHBACK OVER:**

**As I look over to my phone to see the time and it said ‘6:45 P.M. “Shit, I need to go to see the sunset.” I mutter to myself, and I climb out of my window, and I start running down the street down over to the park the same bridge that me and Jae went to watch the sunset together.**

**It hurts more than I think it would. Looking at our photo album, I pray for your happiness I’m always sorry that, I didn’t say earlier that, I loved you and treasured you a lot. They’re shameless words, but I want my image to remain as a fresh first love. It’d still be the same even, if we regret it, Us who can’t even do what we wanted. Stop the useless tears, I’m alright even if I fall. It doesn’t show even though I’m suffering silently**

**FLASHBACK:**

**_As I was walking with Jae, to mention in silence, I saw that the sun was going down, and I went over to this one bridge, and I lean my arms against the railing, and I watch the sun go down, and I heard Jae's voice_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"What are you doing?" He asked me and I sigh softly_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"I'm watching the sunset." I tell him and I look over at him "It helps me remember, my brother." I added and he looked confused_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"I didn't know you had a brother." He says in confusion_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Yeah. I don't like to talk about him." I say to him_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Well, what happened to him?" Jae asked me and I look at him with this look that says "Are you kidding?"_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"I said, I don't like to talk about him." I say, "I'll only talk about him, when I trust you, or like you enough. As, you can see, I don't trust you, and I don't like you enough." I say to him, as I move myself off the railing and I start walking again, with Jae following me of course._ **

**FLASHBACK OVER:**

**I sigh as I watch the sun go down completely, I slide my arms off the railing of the bridge, and I start walking over to the park, where me and Jae looked up at the stars, and where I made the stupid mistake of falling on my ass, but it’s not like I did it on purpose**

**The memories won’t leave me. You were my first love**

**FLASHBACK:** **  
****_Me and Jae ended up at this park, with swings, and we decided it was a good idea to just stop and sit for awhile since we've been walking for like an hour._** ** _  
_**

**_"So, where did the inspiration of your tattoo come from?" Jae asked me and I sigh and I look down at my tattoo, which is cherry blossom branches, and it goes from, the bottom of my leg, down to my foot_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Ummm, I don't know, I mean my cousin went to Japan one time, and she took a picture of the cherry blossoms and I thought that they were very pretty, so I got it tattooed, at the age of 16." I say to him and I look up at the dark night sky, just looking up at the stars, thinking that my brother is one of them, I hope that my brother is one of those stars, looking down at me. I then hear gunshots, and I look over at Jae, and he looked unfazed, well I shouldn't be surprised either this is LA_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"We should probably leave, so we don't get caught in the mess of that." Jae says, as he stood up and I nodded and I stood up, but I guess I stepped wrong, because I felt myself fall to the ground "Wendy, are you okay?" He asked me and I nodded_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Yeah, I'm fine." I say to him, and I went to stand up, but I felt myself fall again, crap, I must've sprained it_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"You're not fine." He says and then he crouched down in front of me, but he was facing the other direction, 'Wait, he wants to carry me?' I thought, there's no other way, that I'm gonna be able to walk, so I put my arms around Jae, and he picks me up by my legs, and he started walking, and I then realized how tall he was, because it felt like I was up really high._ **

**FLASHBACK OVER:**

**I sigh, as I ran my fingers over the swing handle, and the tears fell down my face again, ‘Jae, I miss you. I miss you, so damn much.’ I thought to myself, I sigh and I wipe away my tears, and I look over to remember what happened only a couple of days ago, of how I took a picture of Jae, and he chased me around the park, and I smile softly**

**I know that our love was clumsy. I’m sorry that I couldn’t treat you better**

**FLASHBACK:** **  
****_As me and Jae were just sitting on the ground at the park, and Jae was looking out into the distance, and that just made me smile, and I pull out my phone, and I took a picture of him, and Jae heard the camera snap, and he looked over at me_** ** _  
_**

**_"Wendy, what did you just take a photo of?" He asked and I tense up a little_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Umm t-the s-sky." I stutter, and I curse at myself, because of my stutter, and he raised his eyebrows_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Really?" He asked and he stood up, and I stood up as well, and I then I started to run and I heard running behind me, and I knew it was Jae, but somehow I just couldn't run fast enough, and Jae caught up to me, and picked me off of the ground and I started laughing "Wendy, delete the photo." He told me and I look over at him_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Why, you look good." I say and I showed him the photo, and he smiled softly_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Keep the photo." He told me and I roll my eyes, what a weird person._ **

**FLASHBACK OVER:**

**I then started to walk, and I see the boba shop, that me and Jae met at on the second day we weren’t supposed to see each other, and I smile softly**

**The person who always cried and smiled with me. The person I’m thankful for, you are my first love my perpetual love**

**FLASHBACK:**

**_“Looks, like you got a fan.” He says, and pointed, and I turned around to see Jae, looking inside the window, and I knew he was looking at me, and I sigh and laugh_ ** **_  
_ **

**_“Okay, how much do I owe you?” I ask him, and he shook his head_ ** **_  
_ ** ****

**_“This one is on the house.” He told me and I nodded, and I picked up the two boba’s, and I walk out of the boba shop, and I gave Jae his drink_ ** **_  
_ **

**_“Jae, what the hell were you doing?” I ask him and he shrugged_ ** **_  
_ **

**_“I’m just shy, okay?” He says and I smile, and I then pinch his right cheek and cooed_ ** **_  
_ **

**_“Aww my adorable baby.” I say and he blushed a little, and I smiled_ ** **_  
_ **

**_“Can we go, before my mom catches us?” He asked and I nodded, and then we started to walk._ **

**FLASHBACK OVER:**

**I then start walk back over to the house, and it’s good thing that Adriana and Dad are asleep, so I can just walk through the front door… it’s a good thing I got a spare key, under the mat in front of the front door… that’s actually not really a good idea to have incase someone tries to rob you.**

**I walk inside the house silently, and I shut the door as quietly as I can, and I remember how Adriana was looking at me and Jae really pissed, as she found out about our relationships… aka one of the worst days of my life.**

**You were my first love, my clumsy love, my love that I was thankful for. I hope you’re happy. You have to be happy (you have to receive love). As time passes (that you’ll be able to laugh).**

**FLASHBACK:**

**_Me and Jae, went home hand in hand, and when we walked into the house, to see our parents looking at us with totally different looks. Adriana's looking at us with a look of anger and disgust, and my dad's looking at us with a look of worry and sadness. It makes me wonder, what we did, but I'm kinda scared it was about our relationship._ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Umm, mom, Austin, what's wrong?" Jae asked_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"_ ** **_Are you two in a relationship?" Adriana asked and I tense up, there it is._ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Umm n-no." Jae says with a stutter, and I look over at Jae with a glare, what an idiot! Why would you stutter, and make it obvious?_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Really? Then why, did Alexis, your girlfriend, come and tell us that she saw you two holding hands and kissing at the mall?" She asked and I sigh, fucking Alexis!_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"She lied." Jae says and Adriana rolls her eyes_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Come on, Jae, why would she lie about that?" She asked him, and I scoff_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"I don't know, maybe cause the bitch wants attention." I say to her, and then Adriana backhands me, across the face, and Jae pushes me behind him_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Adriana!" Dad yells, and I felt myself starting to cry a little into Jae's back_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Okay, fine, fine. We're in a relationship." Jae says and Adriana sighs annoyed, and Dad looked down at the ground_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Austin, what do you make of this nonsense?" Adriana asked Dad, and he sighed_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"I don't know." He says "But, we need to let them explain why this happened." He continued and Jae looked over at me, and I then move away from him, occasionally wiping away tears_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"So, uh one day, me and Jae went to that party, and he ditched me for Alexis, and I went to go find my friends, and then this guy tried to push himself on me, and Jae stopped it. So, as days went on he kept following me everywhere to make sure I was safe, and then we opened up to each other, and I found out who Jaeyoon was, and then on my birthday he just kissed me, because he didn't want me to go home, and here we are." I say and Adriana looked really disgusted, and I looked down at the ground_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"This is uncalled for!" She exclaimed and I flinch a little_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Adriana, stop this you're scaring my daughter-" Dad says but Adriana cuts him off_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"I don't give a shit, Austin! They're step-siblings, and only step-siblings!" She exclaimed_ **

**_"So, what are you saying?" He asked_ **

**_"I'm gonna separate them for a week and if they still love each other, Wendy is going to go back living with her mom." She says and I look up with wide eyes and I look at Jae, and he had the same expression as me_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Adriana, you can't do that!" I yell_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"I can and I will, you should've thought about that, when you went and pulled this stunt." She told me and I widened my eyes, and then she looked over at Jae "I'm taking you to your grandma's tomorrow, go pack your shit." She says and she walked off, and I look over at Jae, and I sigh and I put my hand on his arm, and he shook it off, and went upstairs and I heard a door slam, and I flinch_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Dad, can't you do anything about this?" I ask him and he sighed sadly_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Honey, I have no problem with this relationship, since you can't choose who you love, but there is nothing I can do." He told me and I sigh_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Yeah, thanks for nothing." I say and I walk up the stairs, and up to my room, with the door slammed as well._ **

**FLASHBACK OVER:**

**I sigh and I quietly walk upstairs, back to my room, and I look over to my bed, and I sigh shakily and smile, as I remember Jae telling me about his sister killing herself, after I told him about my brother killing himself**

**My puppy love that became memories, thank you, my first love**

**FLASHBACK:**

**_"So, now here's my question for you. Who's Jaeyoon?" I ask and he sighed_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Do, I really have to tell you?" He asked and I raised my eyebrows_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"I told you, about my brother, the least you could do, is tell me who Jaeyoon is." I tell and he sighed_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Fine. Jaeyoon, was my little sister." He says and I look at him closely, and he looked like was gonna cry_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"What happened?" I ask him, and he turned away from me, I hope it wasn't anything bad,_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Same thing that happened with your brother. She killed herself. Jaeyoon, was not like everyone else, she was not very giddy and bubbly, how all the girls are here. She liked to keep to herself, making mural like drawings all over room, sketch pads, notebooks, anything you could think of. I was also her only friend. Whenever there would be storms like this, I always come to her room, and she would comfort me, by letting me sleep here for the night. But, she didn't have a great mental state. She, had a ADHD, anxiety, depression, every bad thing you could think of. Like, your brother she was also bullied, but with her, she would... she would, she would draw to calm herself down, but it just wasn't enough. One day, I found her in the bathroom, with blood running out of her arms, as I saw she had a knife in her hand, and she just, she just... she died in my arms. I watched my baby sister die, and I was too much of a coward to do anything." He says and then he started to cry, and I felt myself grow sad, and I then just went and back hugged him_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"I'm so sorry, Jae." I say to him_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"That's why I didn't want you living in this room, because I can't move on." He whispers in a broken voice, and I sigh_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"It's okay." I whisper and tighten my grip on him, who knew he was gonna be this broken?_ **

**FLASHBACK OVER:**

**I fell down on my bed, with tears pooling out of the side of my eyes, as I remember every little thing that me and Jae did together in our 3 months together. I then hear my phone buzz, and I grab it from my pocket and I saw the time and it said ‘9:33 P.M.’, but I also saw I got a text from Jae, and I gasp softly** **  
****‘JaeBaby❤️❤️: Meet me at Brian’s house tomorrow at 10:00 A.M.’ Wait what?**

 

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 20!!**

**Sorry this chapter was just flashbacks!!**

**But I wanted to add emotional value to Wendy and Jae’s relationship!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**사랑해요**

**{RAELEE}**

 


	22. 21: Tell me, why not waste it on me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7. The last day, and Jae puts out his feelings of being alone in a song, and Jae confesses something shocking to everyone.

 

**Wendy’s P.O.V**

**Day 7: LAST DAY:**

**It was 9:30 A.M., and I was supposed to go to Brian’s house, because Jae, told me to meet him there, and besides the week is almost over, since it’s the last day that we have to be separated, but I’m still wondering how specific the time, Jae told me to meet him is, but whatever, I’ll think about it later. I walk down the stairs, and I walk out of the house, and I started to walk over to Brian’s house.**

**\---------------**

**I went over to the boys and I saw the were sitting on the grass just waiting for me, and I sigh**

**“Jae, what am I doing here?” I ask him, and he sighed**

**“We uh wrote something, and we want you to listen to it.” Jae told me and I nod and then they started strum the strings of the guitar**

**{Sungjin}**

**“I’m not lonely. I say to the night sky without any strength. I’m okay today .I say to myself over and over again.”**

**{Brian}**

**“After the day ends and I come back home, I wish there was someone, who would tell me, good job, and hold me, and even now.”**

**{Wonpil}**

**“I’m alone, under the moonlight.”**

**{Jae}**

**“I’m alone, only the cold night air, is by my side.”**

**{Jae}**

**“Actually, I’m lonely. I hate the night sky that has no answer.”**

**{Wonpil}**

**“When I leave, tomorrow morning, I wish there was someone, who would tell me, have a good day, and even now.”**

**{Brian}**

**“I’m alone, under the moonlight.”**

**{Sungjin}**

**“I’m alone, only the cold night air, is by my side.”**

**{Wonpil + Jae}**

**“That person I’m looking for, I’m sure that person is looking at the same night sky.”**

**{Brian}**

**“I’m alone, under the moonlight.”**

**{Sungjin}**

**“I’m alone, only the cold night air, is by my side.”**

**I felt the tears roll down my face, and I sigh shakily ‘Wow uh, that song was heavy.’ I thought to myself and I look down at the ground, and then I felt arms go around me and I was pulled into someone’s embrace, and I could tell it was Jae, and I immediately smile softly**

**“I missed you so much.” I say to him in a shaky voice and Jae tightened his grip on me, and I felt safe again, but then I hear a car door open and close, but I didn’t really care at this moment**

**“I missed you too, I missed you a lot.” He says and I smile**

**“Yeah, I’m sad to interrupt this sweet moment, but Adriana is behind you guys.” Sungjin says and me and Jae let go of each other and I turn around with wide eyes to see Adriana standing there with her arms crossed**

**“Did you follow me here?” I ask her and she shook her head**

**“Nope, your dad told me where you were going, and I knew Jae would probably be here, so I decided to come and bring you back home, so you can pack your stuff and go back to your mom’s.” She says and I look over at Jae and tears leave his eyes**

**“Mom, please don’t make her leave.” He pleaded and I sigh softly**

**“Why, Jae? Why?” She asked and he sighed**

**“Because, I love her, mom.” He says and I gasp softly and my eyes widened and I look over at him, and he was standing his ground**

**“What?” Adriana asked**

**“I love her, and I don’t want her to leave, so please don’t make her leave.” He begged, and I smile softly**

**“Fine.” Adriana says and I widened my eyes**

**“What?” I ask**

**“You can stay, I was having a conversation with your dad last night, and I saw how happy Jae is when he’s with you and sad when he’s not.” She told me and I smile widely and I look over at Jae, and he pulls me back into his embrace, and he hugs me tightly, and I felt some teardrops go on my shoulder and I smile softly, it’s a good thing that Dad and Adriana talked last night, and talked her into letting me stay, because I don’t how me and Jae would be if we weren’t with each other anymore.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 21!!!!!!**

**6 more chapters left!!!!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**사랑해요**

**{RAELEE}**

 


	23. 22: And I know there's no making this right, this right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 weeks after the incident between, Adriana, Jae, and Wendy, school inches closer to the two teenagers, and they feel completely stressed out about it.

**Wendy’s P.O.V**

 

**3 weeks later:**

 

**I felt my body being shaken and I groan and I look over to see Jae staring down at me and I kick him in the gut, as a reflex and then he fell to the ground groaning, and I sigh as I sit up in my bed**

**“Shit, babe, I’m so sorry.” I say as I stood up from the bed, and I help him up**

**“Nah nah, it’s okay.” He says as he held his stomach**

**“Why did you wake me up?” I ask him and he sighed**

**“We need to go buy some school supplies.” He told me and I groan**

**“Do we have to?” I ask and he chuckles, and he put his arms around the back of my neck, and I sigh**

**“Yes, we do, unless we want to go into the senior year, unprepared.” He says and I chuckle**

**“It’s senior year, the last year of high school, who comes prepared these days?” I ask and he rolled his eyes and chuckled**

**“Me.” He says, and I scoff, “Now, lets go, get yourself a shower, brush your teeth, look casual, because we’re going out with the boys.” He told me and kissed the top of my head, and walked out the room and I smile, and I grab some clothes and I went into the bathroom to take a shower.**

 

**\-------------------------**

 

**Me, Jae, and the rest of the boys walked inside the first store which was Target, and we split up into groups, so I’m with Jae, and Brian, and Sungjin, Wonpil, and Dowoon are together. So, me, Jae, and Brian went over to the notebooks and I sighed**

**“How many notebooks will we need?” I ask**

**“Well, 6 for each person.” Jae says and I look over at him, and I nodded and I picked up 12 notebooks, and I put them in the cart, and I sigh and I look at them**

**“Okay, now what?” I ask**

**“Hmmm, pens, pencils, highlighters, markers.” Jae say listing stuff off and I groan god I swear, he wants to make me broke! “Wendy, I don't want to make you broke.” Jae told me and I rolled my eyes**

**“Why couldn't we just go shopping in July?” I ask Jae and he shrugged**

**“Cause getting stuff at the last minute is fun!” Jae told me and I scoff**

**“It may be fun to you, but unlike you, I actually like to be prepared.” I say and he rolled his eyes**

**“Okay sweetheart, live a little, be stressed, to stuff the last minute, go to a party, get drunk.” He told me and I laugh**

**“Oh you're gonna live a little, when I run you over with this cart.” I say in a joking way, and Jae pushed Brian in front of him and I giggle “Okay, let's go get the stuff, whilst they're still there.” I say and we start walking over to find the pens and stuff.**

 

**\----------------**

 

**“So, Wendy, how it is Adriana dealing with this whole you and Jae being in relationship thing?” Brian asked me as we were at the food court and the boys were ordering the food**

**“I mean, she didn't talk to us for 2 weeks.” I tell him and he sighed**

**“She'll warm up, but I think she should just get over it, I mean, love is love you can't control who you love, you know.” Brian told me and I nod and sigh**

**“Yeah, but I just don't want her to hate me forever, you know, Brian, I'm scared that she might hate me like forever, because I'm dating her son and I am her step daughter.” I say and he sighed**

**“Yeah, but like I said, love is love.” He told me and I groan and I put my head on the table**

**“What's gotten my girlfriend stumped?” Jae asked as he put food in front of me and I look up to see his face in front of mine, and I sighed**

**“Nothing, just tired.” I tell him and he sighed**

**“I woke you up way too early did I? Sorry, Wendy.” He told me but I just shook my head**

**“Nah, nah. It's fine.” I say and I then start to eat a little**

 

**\---------------**

 

**I was sitting on my bed, on my computer just typing some stuff, and I see Jae walk in the room, and I smile and he smiled as well. I moved my computer away from me, and he walked over to me, and he put his head in my lap, and I smile softly, as I stroke his hair, something must be wrong, with him**

**“What's wrong Jae?” I ask**

**“Why do you assume something's wrong?” Jae asked me**

**“Because you only lay like this when something's wrong.” I say, and he sighed not wanting to talk, and I then kinda figure it out “It's Adrianna, is it?” I asked and he nods**

**“Yeah, she won't say anything to me.” He says and I sigh**

**“Well, it's only one more year after that, we can have our own place together without having to worry about her or my dad or anything.” I say and he smiles**

**“Yeah, I'd like that.” He said and I leaned down and kissed him, as a way to calm him down a little, and a way to clear his mind. Schools in a few days, and I don't want him to feel this way with his mom. I want him to just be stress free and not have him collapsing because of the stress.**

 

**A/N**

 

**Here's chapter 22!!!!!**

 

**5 more chapters!!!**

 

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**사랑해요!!!!**

 

**{RAELEE}**


	24. 23: And I know there's no changing your mind, your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Wendy and Jae's parents go on a trip together, leaving Jae and Wendy on their own.... things might get a little steamy.

***WARNING: LIGHT SMUT***

**Wendy’s P.O.V**

**“Ugh, do you have to go?” I ask my dad, apparently, him and Adriana are going on a trip… without us, since it’s their anniversary, but it’s not like I care… okay maybe I do care, I’m not a bitch.**

**“Yeah, but don’t worry, we’ll be back in a couple of days.” He told me and I sigh softly, as him and Adriana put their stuff in the back of the car and I sigh again “Wendy, make sure, you and Jae don’t burn the house down, okay.” He told me and me and Jae nod and dad and Adriana get into the car, and they started to drive off and as the car gets farther and farther away, I feel myself grow more and more anxious**

**“Well, now we’re all alone.” Jae says and I look over at him with a smirk**

**“What, you want to throw a party, invite the whole city of LA?” I ask and he laughs**

**“I mean, yeah sure.” He told me and I rolled my eyes and he ruffled my hair, that I did for maybe about 30 minutes**

**“I hate you.” I say to him**

**“I love you too.” He says and he went back into the house, and I smile softly and I walked back into the house as well.**

**\------------------**

**Me and the boys were at a restaurant just hanging out, and eating, because we haven’t actually hung out and had a proper meal together in like a couple of weeks, since school is in like 1 week.**

**“So, your parents aren’t home?” Wonpil asked and Sungjin hit him on the back of his head**

**“Wonpil, shut the hell up, they’re not throwing a party.” Sungjin told him, and I laugh softly**

**“Why not?” Wonpil asked us**

**“Well, maybe cause, I hate parties, and you know why.” I told Wonpil, and he looked down at his food awkwardly, welp that got him**

**“Wendy, you can’t really live in that moment forever.” Brian told me and I laugh**

**“I know, I was just joking with him, wow you’ve known me for three months, and you guys can’t handle my jokes… wow.” I say to them and I just started eating**

**“Wendy, we know you were joking.” Dowoon says and I just stayed silent, so I’m gonna give them the silent treatment, because I’m a little brat, and I’m gonna be a brat.**

**“Wendy, are you seriously gonna give us the silent treatment?” Jae asked and I look over at him, and I just continued eating**

**\------------------**

***LIGHT SMUT WARNING:***

**“Did you really have to give us the silent treatment?” Jae asked me as I took off my jean jacket and I hung it up on the coat rack in my room, and I turn my head to him, and I smiled and he just scoffed**

**“You played us did you?” Jae asked me and I smiled innocently and nodded innocently, and he smirked softly, and he walked over to me, and kissed me softly, while he rubbed up and down my shoulders, I felt his tongue go across my bottom lip, and I gladly let it go in my mouth, and once we pull back, we looked at each other in shock for a couple of seconds - maybe a minute tops**

**“Whoa uh w-well, that was unexpected.” I say and he nods, and we look at each other for a couple of seconds, but then I kiss him again, but this time with more lust and passion and he then picked me up, and he had his hands under butt, and he sat down on my bed, I had wrapped my legs around his waist, and I continued to kiss him. I felt his hands go up my shirt, as a way of saying ‘Take it off’, so I pull back from him slightly, and I smiled softly “Go for it.” I whispered, and he smiles and I raised my arms up, as he raised my shirt up and it finally got off of my body, and I put my hands up inside his shirt, and I felt around his chest, his soft skin making my whole body shutter slightly… okay have I mentioned that I’ve never done this before? Oh, well, I’ve never done this before! He raised his arms slightly, and I raise his shirt over his head and I throw it somewhere on the ground, not really caring at this moment “Jae, can I just say, I’ve never done this before?” I ask and he smiles**

**“Well, I haven’t either.” He says and I then kiss him again, he then he flipped me over, so I was laying on my back and he was staring down at me, and he pressed his lips against against my neck, and began to suck on my skin softly, and I let out some soft moans, as he trailed down all the way to my collarbones, and I felt my body shutter again, and there was nothing but silence… well except for my soft moans, in the quiet, yet hot and steamy night. It was going good, until I heard knocking on the door, someone’s voice**

**“Hey, Wendy! Jae! We brought some video games over, if you want to play them!” Ugh it was Brian! I push Jae away from me slightly and I look over at him, and his eyes were widened and so were mine**

**“Uh, y-yeah, we’ll be there in a second!” I yell back, as I was looking for my shirt, and I hear footsteps retreat, as that means he walked away, “Ah! Jae, where’s my shirt?” I ask him and he sighed softly**

**“I don’t know, but can I just you have a hickey on your neck?” Jae asked me and I widen my eyes and I look over at him**

**“Jae-” I say but I cut myself off and sigh “We’ll continue this later,” I say, and he smirks and I shook my head “Uh uh, I said later. Your task right now, is to help me find my shirt, so the boys downstairs won’t get suspicious.” I say to him, and he slumps his shoulders down and he nods and I look around my room, to see Jae’s black shirt, he was wearing “Hey, babe, heads up.” I say and threw his shirt over my head, without even turning around to look at him**

**“Wen, why don’t you just wear my jacket?” He suggested, and I turn around to see him holding his black hoodie jacket, and I thought about it, well, it would probably hide my hickey better, and I sigh softly and I nodded, and he gave me the hoodie and I put it over my head and I left the hoodie on, whew this might actually pass by this unnoticed.**

**\-------------------**

**2 HOURS LATER:**

**As the boys finally left, cause all Jae, was doing while we were there, is rubbing the inside of my thigh, and it was kinda getting annoying because he’s trying to get me aroused in front of our friends!**

**“Okay, they are gone now, can we get back to what we were doing?” He asked and I chuckle and I turn around to face him**

**“Well, you’re needy.” I say and he put his fingers inside my belt loop and he pulled me forward putting us only like 2 inches apart from each other**

**“What can I say? I want every single part of you.” He says in a hushed whisper, that made him sound completely sexy, and I bite the bottom of my lip**

**“Well, if you want every single part of me, then follow me.” I say to him, as I lead him to the bathroom, and we went on from there.**

**A/N**

**I so hope you enjoyed that god awful smut part… but I tried!! I will go more in depth with it in a future chapter!!!**

**So here’s chapter 23!!!!!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!**

**사랑해요**

**{RAELEE}**


	25. 24: But we both found each other tonight, tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jae and Wendy are awkward with each other, after the first time together, Wendy gets some really sad and depressing news from her uncle.

 

***WARNING: THERE IS MENTIONS OF SUICIDE***

**Wendy’s P.O.V**

**“Okay, so what is going on with you two?” Dad asked me and Jae and we both look up from our plates in confusion**

**“Wait, what?” Me and Jae both ask**

**“I mean, we leave you guys for a day and you guys barely say a word to each other, what did you two do?” Dad asked us and I tense up, how the hell are you supposed to tell your dad ‘Hey, we’re only awkward with each other, cause we had sex the night before.’? I mean, it’s not like you can just say that at the table… during breakfast, I mean Adriana still isn’t fond of our relationship, imagine what she’ll be like if she finds out that we had sex… oh my god, me and Jae, might as well just move out into an apartment ourselves!**

**“Okay, Austin, me and Wendy, are gonna go now.” Jae says, and he stood up from his chair, and I look up at Jae and he nods and I nod as well**

**“Yeah, we’re gonna go.” I say and I stand up from my chair and I went to follow him, but I heard Adriana’s voice before we left**

**“Be careful guys, there is gonna be a storm today.” She says and I groan, great another thunderstorm.**

**\------------------**

**“Wait, so you guys had sex?” Brian asked as Sungjin covered Dowoon’s ears… to well protect his innocence, but we all know he’s not innocent**

**“Yeah, that was what we were busy doing, when you interrupted.” I say to Brian with a small glare on my face, and he looked down at the table embarrassed, and I scoff softly, you have every right to be embarrassed, to be honest.**

**“Sorry.” He says and Jae chuckled**

**“Nah, don’t sweat it, Bri Bri, it’s fine.” Jae says and I smile and I nodded, even though Brian interrupted us, it’s fine, I mean, we still enjoyed it.**

**“Yeah, but me and Jae, are pretty awkward with each other though, and our parents can see it.” I say and Jae nods**

**“I mean, I guess that what happens with couples who have sex for the first time, right?” Wonpil asked and me and Jae looked at each other and nodded**

**“I mean, I guess.” Me and Jae say at the same time**

**“Okay, great. Now, can we stop talking about it, because, it’s pretty damn awkward covering Dowoon’s ears like this.” Sungjin says and I laugh and nodded**

**“Yeah, we’re done talking about it now.” I say and Sungjin uncovered his ears and sighed**

**“Whew, great, now can we eat?” Brian asked and I raised my eyebrows**

**“Eat? After talking about that?” I ask him and he shrugged**

**“Yeah sure, why not? I’m hungry!” He exclaimed and I rolled my eyes, goddamn, he’s so fucking weird!**

**\---------------------**

**Me, and the boys were out at the park, just enjoying the weather, even though, it was really hot and humid… which means it’s gonna rain very soon, and I just hope it does, because I need it to cool off really quick! As I was looking up at the sky, I felt a drop of water, hit my face, and then another, and another. I groan slightly, as I know it’s starting to rain**

**“Great.” I mutter, “Guys, I think we need to go.” I say as the sprinkling rain, started to turn into a drizzle, and they nodded and they get off the ground, and started walking fast… without me. I roll my eyes “Yeah, thanks for waiting!” I exclaim, I put on my hood and I start running after them, trying to keep my hood on my head.**

**\---------------------**

***TRIGGER WARNING:***

**I was driving home, after driving the boys home, and I was trying to make sure that I don’t crash, because the roads are very slippery, and I didn’t want to kill me and Jae. As I was drying, I heard my phone start to ring, and I groan, but I saw it was my uncle Chris, and I smile, so I answer and I put him on speaker**

**“Hey, Chris, what’s up?” I ask**

**‘Hey uh, Wendy, I’ve got some uh bad news.’ He says and I look at Jae with a confused look, what the hell does he mean bad news?**

**“Chris, what is it? What happened?” I ask, I hope to god nothing really serious happened**

**‘Uh, your mother, she uh she has passed away.’ He says ‘She killed herself.’ He continued, and then he hung up, and I just felt my heart stop beating for a second, and I was spaced out for a couple of minutes and then Jae’s voice snapped me back into reality**

**“Wendy!” He exclaimed, and I slammed on the break, as I was about to drive into another car ‘Holy shit.’ I thought “Wendy, are you okay?” Jae asked, and I felt tears well up into my eyes, and I went over to the side of the road, where no one would drive, and I just got out of the car, and I just collapsed, my knees falling on the cold wet grass, my hair and clothes getting drenched, but I don’t really care at this moment, my mom is dead, she’s actually dead! I then felt my body start to shake, and my cries just became louder, and louder, and louder, until I felt arms wrap around me and I knew it was Jae “It’s okay, I got you, I got you.” He says and I just continued sobbing in his arms**

**“J-Jae, she’s dead!” I cry and he sighs softly**

**“I know baby, I know.” He says softly, I’m never gonna see my mom again, I didn’t even talk to her, after the custody news, now I feel like absolute shit, knowing that I’m never gonna hear her voice, see her, hug her, taste her cooking, ever again… because I’m an idiot, she probably killed herself because of me. That thought makes me cry harder, and Jae tightened his grip on me, why can’t life ever go the way I want it to go, I mean every time I’m happy, life has to throw something my way, and make me sad… but at least I have Jae here with me. Jae’s always been there, when something bad has happened, even if we were mad at each other, he was still there for me, and I couldn’t ask for more than that.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 24!!!!**

**So there are 3 more chapters left of Waste It On Me!!!**

**Then when this book is over, I’ll start the next book Kiss and Make Up, but I’ll only publish the first chapter and the info/playlist, cause I need to finish working on How Can I Say!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER. SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**사랑해요**

**{RAELEE}**


	26. 25: So if love is nothing more than just a waste of your time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Wendy, gets herself glasses, she starts to see everything in the clear, like her depression.

***THE PIC THAT BRIAN SENDS WENDY***

**Wendy’s P.O.V**

**2 days later:**

**5 days until school:**

**“Ugh, I think, I’m going blind.” I say to Jae, as I tried to read the subtitles on the Netflix show, Stranger Things, and Jae looked at me and smiled softly, I feel like I’ve been losing my vision, and slowly going blind, because I couldn’t see from far away one time, and it’s been like that ever since 9th grade, and ugh I just need glasses.**

**“Well, you want to put on my glasses to see if you can see through them?” He asked and I nodded and he took his glasses off and he put them on me, and I could see a little bit… just a little bit**

**“Yeah, I think, I’m going blind.” I say and he giggled**

**“I’ll let you borrow an extra pair I have, when we go to the doctor’s tomorrow.” He says and I look at him**

**“Wait, did you make an appointment for me?” I ask and he nods and smiled**

**“Yeah, you kept complaining how you couldn’t see a couple weeks ago, so I made an eye doctor appointment for you.” He says and I smile and I kiss him softly yet passionately**

**“Thank you, I love you.” I say and he smiled**

**“I love you too.” He says and then we got back into watching Stranger Things… except I fell asleep about 10 minutes of going back to watch it.**

**\--------------------**

**NEXT DAY:**

**4 days until school:**

**“Jae, this feels weird.” I say as I was trying to walk to the car with the glasses on my face, and Jae laughs slightly**

**“You’ll get used to it.” He told me and I look at him and I literally felt dizzy… dizzy enough to fall over, and I felt arms go around me, and pull me up, I look up and I realize it was Jae holding me up “Yeah, that happens.” He told me and I scoff**

**“Thanks for the warning.” I say and he helps me into the car**

**“You’re welcome.” He tells me, and I roll my eyes, what a sarcastic fuck**

**“Oh shut up.” I reply, and he laughs**

**\-------------------------**

**“Oh my god, you look like a nerd!” Brian says as we sit down at a table, and I rolled my eyes**

**“Shut up, Brian.” I say**

**“Yeah, shut up Brian, I think she looks cute.” Jae says as he puts his arm around me and I smile softly**

**“Well, I think she looks good in glasses, I mean they are really good for her.” Dowoon says and I smile**

**“Why thank you, Dowoon.” I say and I look at Brian “See, he’s nice about my glasses.” I say to him and Brian rolls his eyes**

**“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He told me and I laugh**

**\-------------------------------**

**Me and the boys were just walking on the beach, that we finally decide to visit too! I mean, I’ve been here for 3 months, and I haven’t visited the beach yet, I mean, that’s a little sad. As I was walking while the boys were just, chasing each other around… well I mean there’s barely any people here. I then bump into someone, and I felt myself fall to the ground and my glasses fall in the sand, and I totally couldn’t see anything**

**“Shit, my glasses.” I mutter, as I try feeling for them, but then I suddenly start to see again, and I saw someone who I thought would never see again… Nic “Nic?” I ask and he smiled softly**

**“In the flesh.” He says and I laugh**

**“Where were you?” I ask**

**“Went out of town, with my family, they took my phone, says that I need to be sociable.” He told me and I laugh, and he helps me off of the ground, and I start wiping the sand off of my clothes “So, what has happened since I’ve been gone?” He asked me and I giggle slightly**

**“Uh well, nothing much, except I got a boyfriend.” I say to him, and he widened his eyes**

**“Really? Who?” He asked**

**“Uh… Jae.” I say and he widened his eyes again**

**“Jae? As in your step-brother, Jae?” He asked and I nodded**

**“Yeah.” I reply, and I then hear Jae’s voice and feel arms wrap around me, and I felt myself being pulled down back into the sound “Oh my god, you assholes!” I yell and Nic laughs**

**“Well, I’m gonna go, it’s nice seeing ya, again Wen.” Nic says and he walked off, and I turn my body over, to see Jae leaning over me, and I roll my eyes**

**“You’re a dick.” I say to him and he laughs and he then kisses me quickly, and then helped me off of the ground, and I wipe sand off of my clothes for the second time “Lets go, I’m hungry.” I say and the boys nod and we start walking.**

**\-----------------**

**As me and the boys were at a restaurant, I was thinking about my mom, as we were waiting for the food, and I felt the tears well up in my eyes, and I sigh shakily, ‘Why can’t I stop thinking about her?’ I thought, I then felt a hand go into my mine, and I look over to see Jae’s hand in mine, and I smile softly, but then I heard a camera go off, and I look over to see Brian with his phone in his hand**

**“Really?” Jae asked and I giggle, and I feel heat rush up to my cheeks**

**“What? You guys are cute.” Brian says and I roll my eyes**

**“Yeah, thanks.” I say, and then I saw the waitress come back with our food, and I saw a piece of paper slide their way over to Brian, and the waitress winked at Brian, and walked off, and I chuckled “Wow, Bri Bri, looks like you got yourself a fan.” I say to him and he rolled his eyes and scoffed**

**“Oh, shut up.” He says and I laugh as I took a sip of my drink**

**\--------------------------**

**As I was just working on some stuff on my computer, like job applications, college applications, while I had some TV going off in the background, but I also heard yelling coming from downstairs, and I sigh, ‘It’s probably, Jae and Adriana again’ I thought, those two can’t seem to stop fighting for the life of them. I heard my phone go off, and I look over and I saw it was a text from Brian and I laugh**

**‘BriBri: You guys are adorable!!  
** ***IMAGE ATTACHED*’**

**‘Wen: Omg Brian😂😂’**

**‘BriBri: What? I just thought it was cute, I mean you guys are cute.’**

**‘Wen: Well, what about that waitress, did you even call her?’ I text back**

**‘Yeah, and her name is Lily, and she’s pretty sweet’ He texts and I smile and chuckle, I then see Jae walk with tear stained cheeks, and a angry yet sad look on his face, and I exhale a deep breath, ‘My poor poor, baby.’ I thought, I move my computer away from me, and I raise my arms up as a way of saying ‘Come here’ and he walks over to me and he lays his head on my lap**

**“What happened?” I ask him**

**“She hates me.” He cried, why does Adriana hate him?**

**“You’re her son, she can’t hate-” But, Jae cuts me off with saying**

**“I stopped being her son, ever since I told her that I loved you.” and I widened my eyes, ugh what a bitch**

**“I’ll talk some sense into her, okay?” I say and he sniffles and nods**

**“I just can’t have my own mom, hate me you know, my father hated me, I can’t have my mom hate me.” He says with a sad voice, and I put my forehead against his, and I press my lips against his forehead, no parent should ever hate their child for any reason whatsoever, even if they did something wrong or bad, it’s your child you should love, cherish them forever. And, that’s what I’m gonna do with Jae, love and cherish him forever.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 25!!!!!**

**There is officially two more chapters of this story left!!!!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**사랑해요**

**{RAELEE}**


	27. 26: Waste it on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the days for school are getting closer and closer, Wendy feels very nervous about what could happen, and Wendy decides to call out Adriana, after her anger finally boils over.

**Wendy’s P.O.V**

**2 days later:**

**2 days until school:**

**Ugh, this school is freaking huge! I mean, when Jae told me that the school will be big, but I didn't think it will be that big. I mean, I went to one of the smallest high schools in San Francisco, and now I live in LA where they have really big schools, and ugh, I don’t know if I’m gonna make it out alive, well it’s gonna be my senior year, and I will only have to be here for a year.**

**“Hey, quit shaking so much, I know it seems like a big school, but believe me, you will feel like you’ve gone through this school like a million times.” Jae says as he puts his arm around me, and we start walking out off of the school campus, and start going to fast food restaurant, and I sigh**

**“I know, it’s just, I went to a high school, in San Francisco, that only had over 500 people, this has like over 2,000 people.” I say to him and he smiles**

**“Yeah, but I feel like you’re gonna make a lot of friends, here instead at your old high school.” He told me and I shook my head**

**“Nah, not really, since my socially awkwardness and my sarcasm, really gets in the way of me making friends.” I say and Jae looks at me and scoffs**

**“Please, you’re friends with my friends, your friends with that gay guy, Jungkook, and you’re friends with Nic.” He told me and I thought about it, that’s about 6 friends, that I’ve never had in my life**

**“Yeah, that’s about 6 more friends than I’ve ever had in my whole school experience.” I say to him and he shook his head**

**“Well, I guarantee, that you’re gonna make a lot of friends at this new high school.” He told me and I nod and I sigh ‘I sure hope so.’ I thought**

**\------------------------**

**As I was eating a bit some of my fries, I heard my phone buzz, and I look at my phone and I saw I had a text from Jae, and I rolled my eyes ‘Really? You’re sitting right in front of me!’ I thought**

**‘JaeBaby❤️❤️: I can see your heart beating really fast from here.’ and I sigh and smile softly**

**‘Wen: I know, I’m still pretty new at the loving relationship thing, since we’re on our own.’ I text back, and he snickers**

**“You know we could go on a date tomorrow, before school starts.” He says and I look at him**

**“Really?” I ask and he nods**

**“Yeah, I mean, we’ve been together for nearly 2 months, and we haven’t gone on a proper date yet.” He says and I widened my eyes, it’s been that long?**

**“Okay, yeah sure.” I say to him and he smiles**

**\-----------------------------**

**I was reading a book, while I was in between Jae’s legs, and he had his arms around me, while he was watching some TV, I turned the page to page 100, and I then hear someone walk in**

**“Guys, I know you guys are together, but can you please not act so coupley around the damn house?” Adriana asked and I felt myself get angry, and Jae put his chin on my shoulder, as a way to calm me down as he knew I was getting mad**

**“What? Just because you and Dad act like you guys aren’t married at all, gives me and Jae the right to act like we don’t even know each other?” I ask and she rolled her eyes**

**“You know, Wendy, I’ve had about enough of your shit!” She exclaimed, and I scoff**

**“Right, back at ya, Adriana.” I say to her, and I hear Jae whisper ‘Stop, let it go’ in my ear, and I sigh softly, I’m sorry Jae, I just can’t let it go. I take Jae’s arms off of me and I stood up from the bed, and I stood in front of her “You know what I’m also tired of? I’m tired of you hating Jae, he’s your son! And, you’re treating him like he’s a waste of space, because he’s with me!” I yell, and Jae grabs my arm, and I look at him and he has these pleading look in his eyes, as a way to tell me to stop, but I just can’t, my anger is boiling and it’s going to keel over**

**“Don’t tell me how to raise my son.” She says and I then felt my anger boil and I just explode**

**“You are a terrible excuse for a mother! I mean, telling your son, that he isn’t your son anymore, just because he’s in a relationship with someone he loves? I mean, that’s really fucked up, Adriana! You don't know that Jae, is hurting, he came to me crying a couple of days ago, because of what you what you fucking said! Did you even know, what was happening with his dad and him? And telling him, that it’s his fault when Jaeyoon died, he was fucking scared, Adriana! He didn’t know what to do! And, you blame him for that, what kind of parent does that?” I rant and rave, and Adriana looked down, and I felt my arm being pulled again, and I look over to see Jae with tears falling down his face**

**“My mom was never really a good person, she would always yell at me, for no reason. My parents always doted on my younger sister all the time, and it just made me feel awful, because I felt like I was a disappointment to my family, they never got happy because of my good grades, or how I got into the college I wanted to go to, or how I graduated from high school. They even thought, I was a bad parent, because of Jaeyoon dying, and I tried to become strict with Jae, so he doesn’t get hurt, and here you come in, and make me look like a bad parent.” She says**

**“Well, you are a bad parent.” I say, “Blaming your son, for your daughters death, when you clearly didn’t even try to ask what’s wrong with her, is fucked up.” I continue and I hear Jae sob quietly, as he pressed his face into my lower back “Parents who don’t even give a fuck about their kids mental health, and don’t even try to help their kids, shouldn’t be a parent.” I say**

**“I heard about what happened with your brother, your mom didn’t help either.” She says and I scoff**

**“Mom, stop.” I hear Jae beg, “You’re making it worse here.” He told her, and I turn my head slightly, but I turn my gaze back to Adriana**

**“At least my mom tried, my mom wasn’t there as much, but she definitely noticed what was happening with my brother, and she asked me to talk to him. But, don’t you dare ever talk about my mom, like she was the villain here.” I say to her, and I turn around to Jae, and I grab his hand, and I pull him up, “Me and Jae, are done with you, Adriana.” I say to him, and I walk out of the room with him, and down the stairs, and we were faced by my dad**

**“I help you guys, find an apartment, to live in.” He says and I widened my eyes**

**“Dad, really?” I ask and he nods**

**“Yeah, I can you and Jae, especially Jae, can’t take anymore of her, and I kinda can’t either.” He told me and I nodded**

**“Thanks, Dad.” I say and he nods**

**“Anytime, sweetheart.” He says, and I look at Jae, and he had a small smile on his face**

**“Thank you, Austin.” Jae told him**

**“Of course, kid.” Dad told Jae, “Kay, now you guys can go for a couple of hours, to cool off, I’ll talk with her.” Dad told us and we nod, and me and Jae walk out of the house, and go somewhere to just cool off.**

 

**\---------------------**

**It was about 12:00 A.M., and me and Jae were just in my bed cuddling, because we couldn’t sleep, I mean who would after events like yesterday afternoon**

**“I’m sorry, about my mom.” He told me and I sigh and I turn over to face him**

**“No, it’s okay, at least, my dad is looking for an apartment for us.” I say and he smiled**

**“Yeah.” He says and I kiss him softly**

**“Let’s just get some sleep, because, we have a date tomorrow.” I tell him, and he nods softly, and I turn back on side, and I felt Jae’s arms go around my stomach, and I put my hands on his, and I smile, as I close my eyes, and I felt myself drift off to sleep.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 26!!!!!!!**

**There is only one more chapter left!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!**

**사랑해요**

**{RAELEE}**


	28. 27: Tell me, why not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more day until school, and Jae and Wendy decided they want to go on their first date together.

***THE PICTURE THAT BRIAN TAKES OF WENDY AND JAE***

**Wendy’s P.O.V**

**Next Day:**

**1 day until school:**

**“What should I wear?” I ask Brian and as I was going through dresses on the clothing racks, and Brian looks up from his phone “Brian, get off of your phone, and stop texting Lily, and help me pick out something to wear?” I ask him**

**“Uhh, do I look like I know about women’s fashion?” He asked and I rolled my eyes**

**“Does it look like I have any friends, that are girls?” I ask back and he groans**

**“Fine.” He says, and he looks through the clothing and he then picked out one “How about this one.” He suggested and I look at it, and I saw it was a dress with spaghetti straps, and a kinda short skirt at the bottom**

**“Umm, isn’t that a little too scandalous, to wear on a first date?” I ask and he groaned**

**“Just wear it, since this is the cheapest from the ones you shown me.” He told me and I sigh and nodded**

**“Fine.” I say and I take the dress from him, and I went into the dressing room, and I change out of my other clothes, and into the dress, and I sigh, and I walked out of the dressing room, and Brian widened his eyes**

**“Oh my god.” He says and in shock and I scoff**

**“Hey, buzz off, hotshot, I got a boyfriend, you got a girlfriend, soooo uh don’t like start hitting on me.” I say as a joke and he laughs sarcastically**

**“Ha ha, but I think that Jae’s gonna like this dress.” He told me and I smile**

**“Okay, then this is it, I’m buying this dress.” I say and Brian nods and I went back into the dressing room, and I change back into my other clothes, and I walk out of the dressing room with the dress in my hand “Okay, now I need some shoes.” I say and Brian groans**

**“Why did you ask me to do this?” He asked and I rolled my eyes**

**“Why are you so lazy today?” I ask him**

**“Because, it’s the last day of summer, and I want to spend it playing video games with my Jae!” Brian complained, and I snicker, when he says “his Jae” it always makes me laugh, Jae and Brian have been friends for a really long time, and I think their friendship is cute.**

**“You can play video games, with “your Jae” when I just find some shoes to wear.” I say to him and Brian cheers and I laugh, and we decided to walk to shoe aisle.**

**\---------------**

**It was nearly time for the date, and I was putting some light makeup on my face, and I sigh and I look at myself in the bathroom ‘I hope this date goes well.’ I thought and I went out of my bathroom, and I went and grabbed my jacket, and I put it on, and I look at myself in the mirror, and I sigh, I feel like the jacket doesn’t go well with this dress, so I take it off, and I throw it on the bed, and I sigh again “Here we go.” I mutter and I walk down the stairs to see my dad and he looks over at me and smiles**

**“Oh my god, you look so pretty.” He says and I smile softly**

**“Thanks, dad.” I say, and I sigh “Me and Jae, will be back at 9:00 or 10:00, so don’t worry about me.” I say to him and he nods, and I then see Jae walk down the stairs, and he didn’t look that fancy, but fancy enough for me**

**“You look beautiful Wen.” Jae says to me and I smile at him**

**“Thank you, Jae.” I say**

**“Okay, guys, go have fun… but not too much fun, Jae, she’s still my little girl.” Dad says and I roll my eyes out of embarrassment**

**“Dad.” I groan and he laughs, and Jae grabs my hand and we walk out of the house together.**

**\---------------------**

**Me and Jae were sitting in this fancy restaurant, just waiting for our food, and I feel so nervous, because this is the first date me and Jae have been on, and I just hope, I don’t fuck this up**

**“You’re nervous, I know, just calm down.” Jae told me and I sigh, how did he figure that out? Oh, maybe by my heart beating out of my fucking chest! I mean, how can you not notice that shit?**

**“I know, I’m nervous, I mean, I barely went on dates with my ex boyfriends.” I say to him and he puts his hand in mine**

**“It’s okay.” He told me “I barely went on dates with Alexis.” He continued, and I look down at the empty table… well other than our drinks**

**“Speaking of her, when did you actually break up with her, since you never told me.” I ask him and he sighed a little, but then he put a smile on his face**

**“The day after you told me, you were in love with me.” He says and I raise my eyebrows**

**“Oh, you mean the day, you told me that “being in love with you is kinda a waste of my time”?” I ask and Jae sat silent, and I start laughing “I’m just fucking with you, babe.” I say while laughing, and his face flushed red out of embarrassment, and I smile, then the waiter came with our food, and as I began eating, I see this box slide over to me and I look up from my food, and I see Jae just eating with this grin on his face, and I pick up the box and I open it and I saw this shiny ring in the box… wait is this a promise ring? “Babe, is this a promise ring?” I ask and he nods shyly**

**“Yeah.” He says and I smile “I promise that I’ll be here with you forever and forever, even in the bad times.” He told me and I put the ring on my right ring finger, and I look at it, and I smile**

**“I have the same promise as well, but sadly didn’t get anything for you.” I say to him and he shook his head**

**“No, it’s okay, you being here is fine by me.” He told me and I smile and I then went back to eating, well it looks like this first date is gonna go well.**

**\----------------**

**Me and Jae went to go watch the fireworks… well illegal fireworks, since it’s Labor day and school starts tomorrow, and I think this is a great way to end the date. I feel myself grow cold, and I shiver slightly, ugh man I should’ve brought my jacket! I then feel something go around my shoulders and I look over to see Jae, and I saw his jacket wasn’t on him, and I smile as I realize his jacket was on me. I then slip my small and fragile arms inside the sleeves, and Jae wrapped his arms around my waist and I lean into his touch, and I watch the fireworks go off, then I felt lips press against my cheek, and I smile**

**“I love you so much, Wendy.” He says and I turn my body to face him and I kiss him**

**“And I love you.” I say as I pull back from him, and he then pulled me into a hug, and I felt very safe in his arms, then I hear a camera go off, and I had a very good idea who the hell it was,**

**“Brian!” I exclaim and he looks at me with an innocent look as he held his phone in his hand**

**“What?” He asked and I rolled my eyes “Besides, I’m your ride, and you guys just left me waiting in the car.” He continued and I rolled my eyes, I then look at the time on Jae’s phone, which he had in the pocket of his jacket, and it said ‘9:22 P.M.’**

**“We should probably go, before my dad gets worried.” I say and Jae and Brian nodded and we start walking back to Brian’s car.**

**\-------------------**

**As I was just reading a book, while Jae was sleeping next to me, and he had his arm around my stomach, and I smile at his actions. I then hear my phone buzz… it’s probably Brian, sending the picture he took of Jae and me, to me. I put the bookmark inside of my book, making sure I wouldn’t lose my place, and I grab my phone and I was right, it was a text from Brian.**

**‘BriBri: Why do you guys have to be adorable  
** ***IMAGE ATTACHED*’**

**‘Wen: Brian, I hate you.’ I text back**

**‘BriBri: Nah, you love me!’ and I roll my eyes, yeah he’s right, I love him, but sometimes I hate him and his annoying ass**

**‘Wen: Yeah yeah whatever!’**

**‘BriBri: 😘😘 Now, get to bed, Wen, school is tomorrow, and it’s like 1:00 A.M.’ I scoff softly, wow he’s like my brother… well he’s like a brother to Jae, so technically he’s like a brother to me too.**

**‘Wen: Fine, night, Bri Bri’**

**‘BriBri: Night Wen, love you, you beautiful angel’ I then smile, ‘God, my brother used to call me angel.’ I thought**

**‘Wen: Love you too (as a friend of course)’ After that he didn’t text me back, basically saying that he went to sleep, which I should probably be doing right now. So, I turn off my phone, put it on the charge on my bedside table, and I turned my lamp off, and I closed my eyes and I drifted off to sleep… summer is officially over. But, luckily me and Jae’s relationship isn’t. But, I don’t know why I have a really bad feeling that my last year of high school is gonna be a bloodbath.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 27!!!!!**

**This story is finally over (thank god haha!) I meant to end this story back in early January, but you know eh haha**

**I will have the first part of the second book up today as well!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!**

**사랑해요**

**{RAELEE}**


End file.
